Sorrows In the Darkness
by Veronika-BlackHeart
Summary: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING Y LA WARNER "Compartir su vida con el Rey Rojo era algo imposible...  El principe Dorado le quitó las alas y le impidió volar..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers.**

"_**Sorrows in the Darkness"**_

**Introducción.**

"…Su mirada se encontraba perdida…

Esa dulce princesa, a quien todos amaban,

Tenía una aflicción tan grande que desmoronaba su corazón.

Compartir su vida con el _Rey Rojo_ era algo imposible…

**El **_**Príncipe Dorado**_** le cortó las alas y le impidió volar…**

Mientras que, el _Príncipe_ recorría incansable todo camino

Que lo tuviese cerca de la _Dulce Princesa…_

Ella sufre… La he escuchado…

_**Dulce Princesa…**_

**¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de llorar?**

…**Miedo…**

…**Escuché su voz…**

**El secreto se ha revelado…**

_**El Príncipe Dorado jamás te soltará…" **_


	2. El Inicio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y el Warner Brothers.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Inicio<strong>

Lluvia…

La lluvia cae violentamente sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero eso no detiene a nadie a quedarse dentro de los vagones del andén 9 y ¾.

Ultimo año en Hogwarts después de la guerra, el trío dorado y los leones se saludaban animadamente asqueando a las serpientes en su trayectoria.

Unos ojos grises reconocen todo lo que alguna vez fueron ruinas, y va desempolvando cada recuerdo que guardó recelosamente en su memoria.

Todos llegan al castillo y se disponen a ir a la Cena de Bienvenida. La ahora directora, Minerva McGonagall dio un breve discurso antes de aparecer ante todos el abundante banquete. Una vez sentados todos, conviviendo animadamente, dos miradas se cruzaron

… _miel y plata…_

Se vuelve un enfrentamiento íntimo, Gryffindor contra Slytherin…

Ninguna de esas miradas duda en flaquear, pero entonces…

Él se da cuenta que _ella _ha cambiado.

.

Y lo reconoce.

,

Sonríe y la sigue mirando con esas gélidas pupilas semejantes al acero, y ve sus mejillas teñirse levemente de carmín… Una voz perturba tus pensamientos.

.

"… ¿Qué ocurre Principe Dorado?...

…_Si… Eres un Malfoy y eso es lo que quieres lograr en ella…_

_INTIMIDARL, QUE TENGA MIEDO…_

…_DOMARLA…_

_Como siempre has querido…"_

Pero…

Ahí es donde reaccionas,

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

No lo sabes, pero en el fondo todas y cada una de esas remembranzas las deseas…

…_**Las añoras…**_

Tu bestia interior ruge dentro de ti, **tiene hambre…**

Sabes que es más fuerte que tu voluntad, y no te importa.

Zacearás esa hambre y lo harás porque "Un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quieres"

Te levantas y tu Casa te sigue, miras hacia el techo estrellado y no puedes evitar imaginar su rostro. Muchas jovencitas suspiran por ti, pero las desechas inmediatamente porque ahora…

…Quieres algo de mucho más valor…

"…_Lluvia… Oscuridad…Silencio…_

_Frío…_

_Eso es lo que tu corazón siente,_

_No expresas emoción, no expresas nada._

_Cierras los ojos._

_Solamente Merlín y Morfeo saben tus más oscuros deseos…"_

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

Lluvia…

Repiquetea fuertemente sobre tu ventana, giras desesperada sobre la cama, no puedes dormir.

Te sientas en la cama tratando de normalizar tu acelerada respiración. Estás junto al amor de tu vida y sabes por fin que te corresponde de la manera que tú querías, pero…

…te sientes de alguna manera inquieta…

Miras hacia la ventana y la enorme tormenta te deja impactada, te acuestas boca abajo y cierras los ojos con fuerza, los rayos nunca te han gustado. Sientes que al estallar, lastiman…

Como la mirada de ése demonio de ojos grises, duele recibirla…

Eres demasiado bondadosa para darte cuenta de lo que trama, tu corazón y tu mente jamás se imaginaran lo que estuviese por ocurrir.

"…Descansa muñeca, que tienes que levantarte temprano para tu primera clase…

…Descansa…"

.

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

.

Los imponentes rayos del sol bañan todas las estancias de Hogwarts, haciendo de un cálido despertar para todos. El enorme comedor fue abarrotado de los alumnos, mientras checaban el nuevo horario escolar y desayunaban animadamente. Hermione memorizaba por completo la hoja para poder avisar a su novio y a su mejor amigo ante las tareas próximas a cumplir, el pelirrojo envuelve a la chica entre sus brazos no sin antes depositar un casto y dulce beso en sus acorazonados labios.

Mientras que una mesa atrás, el _Príncipe _de las serpientes observa la escena, entre asqueado y molesto… ENCOLERIZADO…

"…_No son sus manos las que le regalan esas sutiles caricias,_

_No son sus brazos los que la rodean en un abrazo protector, _

_No es su presencia la que la acompaña cada día…"_

Y eso hace que la sangre le hierva… ¿Celoso de un traidor a la sangre?

Ríes tontamente, Pansy y Blaise desde hace tiempo observan el cambio, y les preocupa.

Te hacen señas para indicarte que es hora, y con suma elegancia, te retiras del lugar.

.

oOo_oOo_oOo

.

-Y… ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?- Soltó de repente el moreno de ojos verdes y gafas muy peculiares.

-Excelentes, me relajé bastante y comí hasta reventar.- los tres inseparables amigos ríen ante el comentario de Ron.- ¿Y ustedes?-

-Pues yo no tengo mucho que decir, pase las mejores vacaciones con el hombre más lindo del mundo.- Hermione le dio un tierno beso al pelirrojo, que no tardo en respondérselo.

-Pues entonces vayamos a clases.-

En el camino, Hermione sintió una punzada fuerte en su estómago, llegaron al aula y la punzada se incrementó al ver a todas las serpientes dentro. La profesora Pomona Sprout ubicó a los leones mezclándolos con los demás. Comenzaron a escribir los apuntes con serenidad y la profesora empezó a armar los equipos, la hermosa castaña se esmeraba en resumir la información anotando lo esencial con su prolija caligrafía, y su compañero, Blaise Zabinni, opinaba referentemente al trabajo.

Por otro lado del aula, Draco los miraba con cautela.

"…_Maldito seas Blaise…"_pensó.

Observar a su "mejor amigo" con la chica lo hizo sentir muy inquieto, deseó por un instante ser él para admirarla más de cerca. Se concentró a terminar primero antes de que se aventurara a cometer una locura, y ésa locura tenía que ver con su _enemiga favorita_.

Entre clase y clase, Slytherin y Gryffindor se veían seguidos, a pesar del fin de la lucha había cosas que no se olvidaban, eran_** enemigos**_. El _Príncipe_ de Slytherin la siguió con la mirada, sin duda alguna, esa chica le atraía excesivamente, tanto, que se atrevió a comentarle a su amigo lo que había descubierto en ella, dejándolo sorprendido.

-¿Te das cuenta que dijiste que Granger se…?-

-¿Había puesto _hermosa_?- sonrió amargamente.

-Draco… Por Dios Santo, estás hablando de…-

-Ya lo sé Blaise.- su voz grave y arrastrando las palabras lo trajo a la realidad, ambos voltearon a la mesa de los Gryffindors, y observándola a detalle, prosiguió-…Fue solo una observación.-

-Pretenderé que te creo, además, Pansy y los otros estamos preocupados por ti.-

-No hay nada por qué preocuparse…-

Se levantó en dirección a la salida, y al percatarse de ver a Hermione salir presurosa, decidió seguirla. No había marcha atrás…

Él la deseaba y no descansaría hasta tenerla…

…Quiera o no…

El camino lo condujo hacia la biblioteca, la que estaba abarrotada de estudiantes a pesar de ser el primer día de clases. Sus orbes plateados la buscaban desesperadas, y la halló hasta el fondo de los estantes de los libros más viejos y empolvados, sumida en una de esas aburridas lecturas que para ella siempre resultaban fascinantes. Decidió ocultarse en las penumbras del establecimiento, y lo que vino a continuación acrecentó mas las ganas de calmar estas ansias.

Su cabello ensortijado fue trenzado mientras su propietaria continuaba devorando esa lectura, se despojó de su túnica, pese al calor que el establecimiento generaba. Vio que se levantó tratando de alcanzar un libro, y al no poder, su falda se alzó ligeramente, revelando sus piernas. La fina y dulce silueta que vislumbró lo hizo arder en deseo. Escabulléndose como la serpiente que era, salió y se fue hacia sus aposentos, a desahogar su deseo… Pensando en ella, invocándola.

Decretó a Merlín que Hermione Jean Granger sería suya…

"… La dulce Princesa no tiene idea que detrás de la mirada gris de ése Príncipe…

…Se encuentra el demonio más perverso de todos…"

.

…_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**¡Hola a todas! Bien...**

**Tuve la tentación de hacer este fanfiction, espero que me den paciencia, porqe pienso hacerlo demasiado despiadado y toda esta adaptación es de mi retorcida mente. Espero que les guste cómo va la trama y ante cualquier aclaración digo lo siguiente:**

**1. Draco dirá frases cursis, porque al estar TRASTORNADO por Hermione, lo haré que alabe su belleza.**

**2. Hermione será dulce, frágil y ante toda la situación la haré asustadiza.**

**3. Harry, Ron y Pansy y Blaise saldrán y buscarán resultados.**

**Bueno, ahora que aclaré los puntos, me despido. Son bienvenidas las propuestas y las ideas.**

**Gracias.**

**Veronika BlackHeart ^^**


	3. Sombras

_**(Las leo abajito!)**_

"_**-ahso-" Evil Draco Malfoy's thoughts- Su DESEO.**_

"_ahso"- Draco Malfoy's thoughts- Su RAZÓN._

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. Sombras.<strong>_

"… ¿Qué sucede _**Príncipe**__?_

Puedo sentir el aura de tu cuerpo llena de_**ODIO**_...

¡Ah!... Claro… ¿Sabes?

A mí tampoco me gusta verla con **ese**..."

.

Los suaves y delicados brazos de Hermione rodeaban la espalda del pelirrojo buscando confort en su abrazo. Las dulces miradas que ambos transmitían eran de amor puro, haciendo que el Slytherin bufara lleno de molestia, su sangre hervía al no poder tocarla. Necesitaba acercarse a ella de cualquier forma…

…Ahora nada interesaba…

…_La necesitaba_…

La lúgubre estancia del salón de pociones ocultaba su rostro crispado por la rabia, Blaise y Pansy no preguntaban ni hacían comentarios referentes hacia Hermione, sabían que algo andaba muy mal. Voltearon a verlo nuevamente pero ya no estaba…

La chica mirando al moreno, suspiró.

-Tú sabes qué es lo que tiene… ¿Cierto?-

-No- él miraba fijamente su poción en el caldero, añadiendo uno que otro ingrediente- Y aunque así fuera, no dudaría en compartírtelo.-

-Draco está muy raro…No me gusta…-

-No soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de eso… Y cualquier cosa que tenga Draco en su mente, te aseguro que no es nada bueno Pansy.-

No dijeron nada más y se concentraron en terminar su poción. El transcurso de la mañana fue tranquilo, hasta que las torrenciales lluvias inundaron todo Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

.

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

.

-Hace más de dos meses que la escuela está sumida en nubes densas y estas torrenciales lluvias.-

Mencionó Hagrid tomando una enorme taza de té.

-¿Eso es malo?- Harry lo miro receloso.

-Para nada, solamente que Hogwarts aun no se resigna de la muerte de nuestro amado director.-

Se sumieron en un enorme silencio hasta que el fuerte viento silbó sobre las rendijas de la puerta. El viento furioso chocaba insistentemente, a Harry se le puso la piel de gallina y no le agrado para nada.

-Hagrid… Ahora que Voldemort está muerto, me he puesto a pensar… ¿Alguno de los inducidos por él ha quedado afectados?-

-Harry… hay muchas cosas que los demás magos no saben, pero si yo tuviera que verle diariamente la cara a ése mago y escuchar los gritos de las personas al morir… sin duda alguna quedaría afectado…-

-Es solo que…- repentinamente, movió la cabeza sacudiendo sus pensamientos- no es nada, olvídalo.-

El fuerte viento azotaba aun más fuerte, y el sol descendía apresurado entre las nubes, dando paso a que el crepúsculo saliera y anunciara a las estrellas brillar.

-Será mejor que te acompañe al castillo, está atardeciendo…-

En el camino, Harry dudaba en decirle a Hagrid que sentía a Malfoy tramando algo y que seguramente su enemistad ya lo hacía alucinar cosas. Se despidieron y fue al Gran comedor en busca de sus amigos, se alegró al ver a sus dos amigos llenarse de demostraciones cariñosas, sin importarles que algo fuerte estuviera por suceder. Hermione sonreía ante las ocurrencias de los chicos, como Ron jugando con Harry a los espadachines teniendo de escudo un plato y de espada una pierna de cordero, la cena transcurría tranquila. La chica se fijó en su reloj de muñeca, sacó una pequeña bolsa con sello hermético, y echo un poco de todo de lo que había en la cena.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, amor?-

-Llevándome un poco de cena, hoy tengo que terminar un informe para la profesora McGonagall, le prometí dar todo mi esfuerzo.-

-Hermione… ¿No crees que te quedas a altas horas de la noche en la biblioteca? A veces ni tienes tiempo de dormir.- inquirió Harry un poco preocupado.

-No te preocupes Harry, sé cuidarme bien, además ¿Qué me podría pasar? Ya no existen los mortífagos ni nada que se le parezca.-

-Está bien, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado…-

-Lo tendré Harry, tranquilo.-

La sonrisa dulce de la muchacha lo dejó tranquilo, Ron la ayudó a meter algo de postres en otra bolsita, su novia era la chica más testaruda cuando se trataban de los estudios. Se despidieron de Harry y se fueron caminando hacia la biblioteca, sin contar que alguien los venía siguiendo.

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede a tu lado?-

-No amor, estoy bien. Te prometo que terminaré pronto ¿Está bien?-

-De acuerdo Hermione, pero si tardas… Saldré a buscarte.-

-No te preocupes, mi amor.- le sonrió dulcemente.

Él la tomo con suavidad rodeando frágilmente su cintura y se dieron un dulce y delicioso beso, causándole nauseas y demasiada ira al rubio, quien nada más desvió su mirada. Ambos leones se separaron, y cada quien emprendió su rumbo.

Draco se movía sigilosamente entre la oscuridad del castillo, su corazón latía desbocadamente y los latidos le tronaban los tímpanos con suma fuerza. La agitación que sentía al ver a su hermosa chica con el pelirrojo decrépito lo hacía arder. Al entrar a la biblioteca, escondiéndose en la mesa cercana en donde la Gryffindor se establecía, varios pensamientos lo asaltaban, se cubrió la cara desesperado, su razón contra su deseo, se apretujó las sienes tratando de calmarse, pero algo fuera de lo normal posesionaba su cuerpo y le asustaba.

Su cuerpo se encontraba perlado de sudor y sus hermosos ojos plateados se encontraban dilatados, se sentía drogado… Drogado por el perfume y la esencia de una mujer impura, a la cual deseaba poseer. Hermione Jean Granger…

"_-…Esto está mal… No puedo dejarme sucumbir por una impura como la despreciable de Granger… Pero no puedo evitarlo, me gusta…-_

"_**-…Tómala…-"**_

"_-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿¡Te das cuenta de quién estás hablando!-"_

Fijó sus ojos nuevamente al frente, y la miró…

Los rayos de la luna bañaban su delicado cuerpo canela, resaltando la belleza de la chica en todo su esplendor. Sus labios carmesí lo provocaban morderlos hasta hacerlos sangrar, y que de éstos brotara su nombre, clamándolo.

"_-… Sería un mentiroso si digo que no es hermosa…-"_

"_**- Vamos… tómala…-"**_

"_-…N-no, no me pidas algo que no sé si seré capaz de hacer…-_

"_**-¡Cobarde! ¿Sabes que haría yo en tu lugar?...-**_

"_-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DAÑARLA, DESGRACIADO!-"_

"_**-Solo piénsalo Draco… Que esos sueños se hagan realidad, que la tengas entre tus brazos… ¡Por Merlín tómala!-"**_

"_-… Ella jamás será mía… Ama al estúpido de Weasley-"_

"_**-Pero tienes el PODER para cambiar eso y lo sabes… La puedes apartar del pelirrojo para siempre…-"**_

"_-Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer…-"_

_._

"**oOo_ Sorrows in the Darkness_oOo"**

**.**

-¡Vaya! Ya es tarde… Le prometí a mis chicos que volvería temprano…- Dijo Hermione bufando y metiendo sus cosas rápidamente en su pequeña bolsa. Fue un alivio darle para ella sus cosas a Ron, ahora estaba feliz porque al fin estaban juntos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, salió de la biblioteca encaminándose a su sala común. Al doblar hacia la izquierda, vio tres pasillos enfrente. Al castillo le encantaba engañar a los alumnos que estaban fuera de la cama.

Tomo el pasillo de lado derecho y comenzó a caminar. Dobló el pasillo izquierdo, un pequeño atajo para ir a su sala común, pero al seguir el trayecto, se encontró nuevamente con la entrada de la biblioteca. Ignorando el cansancio, volvió a emprender el camino, y ahora, sentía cómo alguien la seguía, volteó buscando entre la obscuridad de una esquina a alguien que estuviera junto con ella, pero no había nadie.

-Tranquila Hermione, estas alucinando, tal vez y te confundiste de pasillo. Relájate.-

Continuó caminando, pero ésta vez se topo con otra salida que estaba al costado del lado derecho. Se quedó perpleja y sin dudar entró en ella, topándose cada vez más con pasillos y entradas a diferentes aulas. Un fuerte escalofrío la invadió al sentir que alguien no dejaba de mirarla desde que se confundió de pasillo, y lo más frustrante es que no veía a nadie. Retrocedió lentamente al escuchar pasos desde la oscuridad y temerosa, se soltó a correr.

Pasillo por pasillo, aula por aula, el desconocido la seguía y ella comenzaba a ser presa del miedo, su agitada respiración aclamaba aire. Con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, seguía corriendo. Al doblar hacia un enorme pasillo y correr, se topó con un muro de piedra, comenzó a dejarse llevar por el miedo y encontró una salida, que no tardo en aprovechar. La insistente mirada seguía clavada en su espalda. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, empapando la blusa en sudor y de sus piernas escurría también dicho líquido. Nuevamente se encontró con una puerta y sintió el alivio cuando vio las luces de las antorchas desde la rendija de la puerta y sin pensarlo, azotó la puerta encontrándose…

…Con los tres pasillos del inicio…

-…No…- dijo entre lágrimas-… No…-

Envuelta en lágrimas y con el aire entrecortado, empezó a retroceder. Pero dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa y temor al sentir su cuerpo apresado entre dos fuertes brazos, mientras sentía cómo alguien aspiraba la esencia de su cuello. Él simplemente escondió una sonrisa maquiavélica en su hombro y su voz taladro en lo más profundo del subconsciente de la chica, reconociendo ese modo de arrastrar las palabras, ahora mucho más ronca y con un tizne malévolo.

-… ¿Asustada _**Granger**_?...-

.

_**oOo…_CONTINUARÁ_...oOo**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡DISCULPEN LA ENORME AUSENCIA!<strong>

**Lo que sucede es que he estado llena de enormes examenes de matematicas, biologia y no tenia tiempo de continuar el fanfic. Bueno, este es un aviso por si ven que no avanzo con rapidez mis capitulos, bien he aqui el tercer capitulo. **

**¿Que sucedera ahora con Hermione?**

**¿Draco padece de trastornos de bipolaridad?**

**¿Que es lo que Pansy, Blaise y Harry estan a punto de descubrir?**

**Se les estima mucho y a las nenas hermosas que dejaron Review las he tomado en cuenta, espero que mi fic sea de su agrado, y OJO. El proximo capitulo sera EXTREMO, se tratará de lemmon, asi que esta bajo su propio riesgo leerlo y será subido de tono, asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

**¡Gracias! Y ya saben la razón del porque he tardado tanto, se les acepta sugerencias e ideas.**

** Dejen Reviews! Hasta pronto.**

**Veronika Blackheart ^^ **

**"MORSMORDRE!"**


	4. Alas Rotas y Corazón Desgarrado

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la grandiosa J.K Rowling y al Warner Bros.**_

**_ATENCIÓN_**_**: RATED M, Este fic contiene algo de lenguaje inapropiado, al mismo tiempo que se toca un tema muy delicado, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura salte, leer bajo su propio riesgo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. Alas rotas, corazón desgarrado.<strong>_

_**.**_

Su pesada respiración la mantenía alerta, Draco tenía ceñido su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, dejándola imposibilitada para huir. Quiso luchar, pero si no fuese porque el perfecto Slytherin habia sacado de sus ropajes una hermosa daga plateada y la pasaba por sobre su vientre plano, habría tomado su varita y hubiese luchado hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Por otro lado, el joven disfrutaba del suave aroma que emanaba su delicioso cuerpo, sacó una daga plateada de su ropa con su mano derecha, tenía excelentes planes con ella y no iba a desperdiciar ni un momento de su maravillosa noche…

-…Malfoy… - suspiró aguantándose el llanto.- ¿Qué…? Si esto es una broma, no es nada graciosa…-

Al intentar moverse, sintió como el filo de dicho objeto rozaba suavemente la piel de su cuello.

-… Shh…- la tranquilizó llenando de suaves besos su nuca-…Respóndeme _gatita_… ¿Asustada?-

-…S-sí…- admitió derrumbándose-… N-no me hagas daño…- Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando su mano izquierda acariciaba su muslo, apenas rozándolo con sus yemas y la palma.

-Solamente pasara si eres obediente. No me gusta que se me desobedezca, te castigaré si lo haces. ¿Entendido?- dijo tras zarandearla con deliberada fuerza.

-…S-si…-

-Ahora vamos.- Ordenó.

Mientras ella forcejeaba, él la arrastró hacia una habitación enorme, llena de espejos. La castaña pensó que se trataba de la sala de menesteres, pero al ver una silla delante de ella, se preocupó. Draco se sentó de manera desganada, admirándola nuevamente. La chica estaba alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Deseó enormemente llevar su giratiempo para estar con Ron. Se arrepentía enormemente de decirle que se fuera. Lo necesitaba… Cerró los ojos, esperando a que sufriera de una ilusión.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, Draco había desaparecido.

Volteo dando círculos sobre su propio eje, buscándolo. Reflejándose en los espejos. Su pulso corría rápidamente, el sudor frío empezaba a emanar desde su cuerpo, nunca en su vida había sentido esta clase de miedo que había ocultado su valentía Gryffindor. Gimió cuando volvió a sentir los brazos del blondo apresarla con fuerza. El aire que había llenado sus pulmones fue expulsado en un enorme suspiro. Con un encantamiento mental, amarró las extremidades de Hermione con varias cuerdas, tensando sus brazos en el aire. Ella lo miraba con terror, la luz de la Luna entraba por la rendija de una alta ventana.

Sus hermosas facciones eran bañadas por cristalinas gotas saladas, desembocando hacia el mentón en donde algunas quebraban para irse hacia su cuello y absorberse en su blusa. Draco avanzó, con la camisa desabrochada completamente. Empuñó la daga con fuerza, rozándola cual serpiente a su trayecto sobre su delicado vientre, subiendo hacia su esternón, ubicándose en su escote. La mirada de aquel chico estaba dilatada, sus hermosos ojos grises se encontraban ahora dilatados, coronándose de dos esferas negras con aureolas grises. Hermione lloraba, no entendía porque le hacía esto. Bellatrix se había encargado de tatuar en su antebrazo el origen de donde provenía, y no entendía porque su sobrino la admiraba cual ciego miraba la luz por primera vez.

Aulló de dolor al sentir un leve trazo de la daga sobre su tibia piel.

-¿Cómo puede ser que Dios no se haya equivocado contigo?...- susurró tras marcar la piel de su cuello una "_**DM**_"-… ¿Qué haya hecho tal creación divina, atormentando a los que no pueden tenerlo?...- indagó entre sus pensamientos, rememorándola desde el inicio del curso.

-…Malfoy… déjame ir…- suplicó en llanto.

-¿Dejarte ir?- Preguntó sumamente extrañado y con un enojo latente-No… No ahora que al fin estás conmigo…- delicadamente, tomó entre sus manos su delicado rostro, viendo esos orbes cafés brillantes, a causa de las lágrimas-…No ahora que tengo la oportunidad de hacer realidad lo que tantas veces he fantaseado hacerte en mi dormitorio…- Tomó su quijada bruscamente, apretándola logrando que Hermione gimiera de dolor.

-…¡Quiero ir con Ron!...-

El corazón de Draco retumbó de ira y celos al escucharla. Sus ojos la miraron furioso, ella no podía desear estar con ese estúpido, ahora era suya. Su respiración se había vuelto más pesada, no podía pensar, su cabeza en un momento a otro iba a explotar.

-¡Cállate!- rugió abofeteando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano- ¡Maldita sea!- Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se abrazo de su cuerpo- ¿Ves? Eres una niña muy mala… por eso tenía que castigarte- fijo nuevamente sus ojos en los de ella, le sonrió con amarga dulzura acariciando el lugar que había mancillado- Pero ahora tienes prohibido pensar en _él_… Hermione, Hermione mírame _cariño_…-

La castaña lloraba silenciosamente, negándose a verlo a la cara. Las caricias no le transmitían nada más que el miedo, algo en Draco Malfoy no estaba bien… No era el chico que había odiado en toda su estancia en el castillo. Al escuchar su voz pidiéndole que lo mirara, levantó la cara temerosa.

-…Así es… tienes prohibido pensar en él cuando estés conmigo- suavemente, rozó sus labios con los de ella-… Yo te salvaré, purificaré tu sangre… Serás mía ¿¡Entendiste!… Tu suave piel jamás debe mancharse por las caricias de un traidor…- Con ayuda de la daga, reventó la blusa desde el inicio de los botones, Hermione simplemente se retorcía llorando de angustia-… Merlín… Eres mucho mejor de lo que imaginé…- alabó al hincarse admirándola.

Descubrió con ayuda de sus manos la tela restante y lamió su vientre, delineando el ombligo con su lengua, la castaña empezó a retorcerse, sintió repulsión de esos labios que solamente le habían hablado para insultarla y mancillar su presencia diciéndole "Sangre Sucia". La lengua del blondo saboreaba la dulce piel de Hermione, acrecentando las ganas de poseerla, observó la pretina de su falda y metiendo el artefacto la rasgó aventando los restos de tela hacia el suelo ignorando las débiles pataletas y berrinches de la joven.

-…¡Suéltame!... – gritó al sentir cómo sus manos llenaban de caricias sus piernas, subiéndolas ahora para estrujar sus glúteos.

Ignoro sus suplicas y llantos, la deliciosa piel de la Gryffindor lo tenían absorto en todo momento. Siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con cuidado de tal vez rasgarla o ensuciarla. Mas sin embargo ella seguía llorando con aflicción mientras se retorcía agarrando las cuerdas, Malfoy no reaccionaba y le daba miedo… El no sería capaz de…

"_Pero qué equivocada estas Princesa…"_

Las hábiles manos del rubio comenzaron a tocar la tibia carne que cubría su secreto, la única barrera que lo detenía era su ropa interior. Al sentir como la muchacha trataba de sacárselo del cuerpo, se exasperó.

-¡Con una mierda! ¡Deja de moverte!-

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!... ¡Ayuda! Por favor…- La tenebrosa carcajada del Slytherin hizo que el miedo le recorriera todo el cuerpo, aprisionó su estrecha cintura entre sus brazos, privándola del poco oxigeno que tenía de tanto llanto- ¡Ayúdenme! … ¡Ron!...¡Ron ayúdame!-

La furia creciente del blondo llegó a su límite. Y sin importar lo que le ocurriera a Hermione, la aventó al suelo, reventando las sogas que la sujetaban por las muñecas, quemándolas. La castaña cerró sus ojos debido al impacto.

-¡Cállate estúpida!... ¡Te dije que tenías prohibido pensar en la puta comadreja! ¿Escuchaste?- Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Con violencia, le reventó el sujetador con ayuda de la daga, aventándolo todo hacia una esquina del lugar mientras se hundía a probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo-…Eres preciosa… ¡Y eres mía! ¡Maldita impura!...-

-¡Malfoy No!...¡Suéltame por favor!... ¡Por favor!...- hipaba en llanto.

-¡Cállate!- La abofeteó rompiéndole el labio. La chica seguía hipando entre el llanto, ahora sintiendo la boca entumecida.

-…Te lo suplico Malfoy… ¡No me hagas esto!... ¡_Draco_!...-

Sus manos despedazaron el único trozo de piel que cubría su cuerpo, se apresuró para desvestirse y quedar contacto con piel a piel. Su lengua recorría sin dar tregua el cuello de su víctima. Se acomodo entre el espacio de sus piernas aun mientras ella trataba de sacárselo de encima. Exasperado tomo sus muñecas con una mano y con el brazo libre rodeo su cintura para pegarla más a él. Y de un brutal vaivén, el joven se adentró en ella…

Los espejos demostraron el horrible rostro contorsionado de dolor de una joven y un rostro lleno de placer del muchacho. Un grito desgarrador retumbó en las paredes del cubículo en el que se encontraban, mientras que el rubio empezaba a darle rienda suelta a su pasión acumulada por años. Sí… Años…

,

"…_**Años dedicados a ODIARTE…**_

… _**Ahora me pertenecerás…**_

…_**QUIERAS O NO… "**_

Besaba sus hombros salpicados en pecas, acariciaba su tibia y suave piel. Marcó rincones que ni el mismo estúpido Weasley se habría dedicado a ver, embistiéndola brutalmente. El lapso de tiempo se hizo largo, su cuerpo sudado pedía por más. Vio a la chica con la vista perdida a otro lado, la sangre de su desgarrado _desfloramiento_ se entremezclaba con sus fluidos, sus hermosos y bellos ojos bañados en lágrimas gruesas, desembocando hacia su mandíbula, la cual estaba tensa. Él siguió arremetiendo fuertemente en su interior.

El escozor que sentía en su interior era abominable, el asco se apoderó de sí misma al sentir a la rubia serpiente encima de ella cometiendo su atrocidad. ¿Por qué le había pasado esto a ella? ¿Qué crimen estaba pagando? ¿Acaso era por el hecho de ser una impura en el gran mundo de los magos? Oyó como los bufidos y graznidos de Draco se hacían cada vez más fuertes, ella solamente quería que terminara…

…Que acabara ese martirio al cual fue obligada a ser sometida…

El rubio no podía retenerse más, la sangre en el rostro de Granger lo sobrexcitaba, su labio hinchado y partido, la única _sangre pura_ brotar desde el centro de su cuerpo y el dulce olor corporal de la Gryffindor lo tenían a su excesivo límite. Gritando el nombre de su presa se desahogo en su interior.

Se dejó caer sobre ella respirando entrecortadamente, saboreando el orgasmo.

Hermione simplemente no dejaba de llorar y al sentirse repleta del semen del rubio, gritó de asco mientras se sumía en un llanto profundo, se quedó estática al verse con el chico encima y el pulsante dolor de su entrepierna no podía borrar la congoja de su frágil y destrozada alma. Observó al blondo limpiarse con el pedazo de la que fue su blusa, ofuscado de sorpresa al ver su sangre impregnada.

Todo esto quería entregárselo a la persona que más ha amado en su vida y se lo arrebataron…

,

"…_**Arrebatado así como la muerte a la vida…**_

…_**Así como la tristeza a las lágrimas...**_

_**Dolor.**_

… _**No puedes regresar con el Rey Rojo…**_

… _**El príncipe Dorado te arrebató las alas y no puedes volar…**_

_**Duerme.**_

…_**Tranquila Princesa…**_

_**Duerme…"**_

Draco se levantó detallando lo que había hecho, con la prueba de la pureza tomada de la chica en sus manos, desfigurándosele el rostro de tristeza revuelta con culpa. Sin embargo, seguía embriagado por la dulce esencia que había probado, la tomó entre sus brazos y entre densa niebla apareció en los aposentos de Hermione. La depositó en la cama, escuchando los quejidos y gemidos de dolor. Sus pupilas dilatadas absorbían sus gestos, tomó a la fuerza los costados de su rostro, para plantar un dulce y demandado beso, sintiendo el rechazo de la joven, turbándolo en enojo. Mordió su labio ensangrentado, deleitándose con el sabor de su sangre. Ella no quería seguir sintiendo ese ser vil cerca de ella y se removió sacándolo de encima, para recibir dos golpes más sobre la piel de sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que sentía que la tomaban apretándole el cuello. El rubio sacó su varita sin despegar su desorbitada mirada del rostro de Hermione.

-…Ahora… él jamás podrá tocarte…Tú me perteneces _maldita impura_…- Lamió la mejilla de la chica, auto erotizándose al sentir su aroma-Sí… él jamás podrá volverte a tocar… Lo voy a matar si se acerca a tocarte… _**¡¿Entendiste maldita zorra?**_- La zarandeó buscando sus ojos avellanados.

-…D-déjame…- Susurró hipada en llanto.

-_Mi amor…Tranquila preciosa… La primera vez siempre es así…_-Se carcajeó suavemente apretándola entre su cuerpo, enmarcando su voz ronca- … No permitiré que nadie nos separe _Hermione… tu eres mía_ y de nadie más… Recuérdalo SIEMPRE…-

La mujer no contestó sino que comenzó a tragarse los sollozos avecinados, sumiéndose más en el terror de aquel monstruo sin corazón. El miedo preso en su cuerpo la orillaban a portarse sumisa ante el blondo, quien sonrió a su leve asentimiento, desapareció llevándose consigo la mancha de su victoria.

Ante la luz de la Luna llena y la frialdad de las paredes de piedra de su habitación, una dulce castaña yacía sobre su colchón bañada en sudor, mientras con sus manos cubrían su entrepierna aferrándose a su arrebatada _pureza_ que manchó sus muslos internos, sin dejar de llorar afligidamente, con el alma hecha añicos y su corazón desgarrado en mil partes. Su _desflorado secreto_ ardía como las mil llamas del averno, aun sintiendo la esencia de su captor dentro de sí. Lentamente, el llanto fue clamando a Morfeo que la llevara a sus dominios, y así lo hizo...

"_Descansa Hermione… Descansa…"_

_._

"… **El Príncipe Dorado ha de cumplir sus promesas…**

… **Él no quiere compartirla… Lo hemos escuchado…**

…**El Rey Rojo no debe saberlo…**

**La dulce Princesa duerme en su letargo de muerte**

…**Ella aun no sabe lo que le espera…**

**Príncipe Dorado… ¿Hasta cuando la dejaras de hacer sufrir?**

**Gritos**

…**El Secreto se Revelará…"**

…**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas noches! Son las 12:15 de la madrugada hora México Central, bien, para tods ustedes... Me tuve qe preparar en el tema, viendo videos de testimonios, ayuda de expertos en el tema de un tema como este y espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo, me mega super esmeré para poder presentar a un Draco Psycho O.o y a una Hermione realmente afectada. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, se les aprecia enormemente y bueno vayámos con los agradecimientos a mis lectoras que sin ellas seria una popó y que me dejan sus hermosos Reviews, espero seguir teniendo más *-* :3 Y Ellas son:<strong>

**Sakura-No-Hana 94**

**alee Malfoy BlackDagger**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Kimi Alexa Infinity**

**Citlalliiifly**

**Monsther Malfoy**

**Gracias por sus maravillosos Reviews, espero y siga teniendo mas de ustedes *-***

**Ahora a las que me agregaron a sus favoritos y esas alertas tan lindas, en verdad Gracias. Ya saben chicos y chicas, cualquier sugerencia o ideas para su capitulo siguiente, haganmelo saber. Ahora si, esta mortifaga se va :) **

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**¡MORSMORDRE!**

**By: Veronika BlackHeart ;)**


	5. Muñeca

_**(Las leo abajito)**_

_**Recuerden:**_

_**asdfgh- Pensamientos malos de Draco**_

_asdfgh- Pensamientos de Draco_

_*-Significado dé._

* * *

><p><em><strong>5. Muñeca.<strong>_

Las enormes nubes negras comienzan a juntarse emitiendo truenos horrorosos, al tiempo que la terrible lluvia inunda los establecimientos del colegio. El aura de los salones es densa, pese al humo que crean los calderos, los hechizos bien hechos, las transformaciones bien ejecutadas…

La tristeza no se aparta de su corazón…

…Dolor…

…dolor y agonía…

Llega sola hacia los baños enjuagándose el rostro, para poder revitalizarse y fingir que todo está bien, no se esperaba que dos _serpientes_ la observaran detalladamente. Al salir, se encuentra con la sorpresa de que su novio la alzó entre sus brazos, quien se extraño al sentir el claro rechazo del amor de su vida. El pelirrojo se preocupo automáticamente al ver el rostro magullado de su novia.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que te paso! ¿Cómo…?-

-M-me caí de las escaleras de la torre anoche… T-tenía mucho sueño y n-no me fije…-

-Por eso te dije si querías que me quedara contigo… - pero fue interrumpido al sentir cómo la castaña se aferraba a su pecho en busca de confort y mucha fuerza, sin poderse contener las ganas de llorar-¡Wow! ¿Qué sucede muñeca?... ¿Qué tienes mi amor?-

Pero ella no contestó, sintiendo como Ron la abrazaba, aferrándose entre los brazos de su _salvación_. Ron dulcemente volvió a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

-Perdóname…- Susurró aun sumida en llanto y tristeza, sin soltarlo-…Perdóname por favor…S-solo abrázame…- continuó diciendo hipando-…_Te necesito_…-

-Tranquila mi amor, aquí estoy…-

Dulcemente la besó, siendo el calmante de todos los dolores que Hermione Granger sentía. Se derrumbó al sentir como Ron la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, preocupando al León pelirrojo por el llanto de su hermosa novia. Desde las penumbras de un rincón, dos penetrantes ojos grises observaban la escena con furia y celos. Al identificar esas orbes castañas mirarlo con terror…

Varias escenas de la noche anterior asaltaron su subconsciente…

_...La suave piel canela ardiendo bajo sus níveas manos,_

_El dulce olor a lavanda y azúcar brotándole del cuerpo,_

_Y esos mares chocolate que hacían perderse tan dentro de su alma…_

…_**Gritos**_

_**Dolor**_

_**Lágrimas**_

_**SANGRE…**_

_**.**_

Su hermoso cabello rubio, ahora un poco más largo, cubría la tétrica mirada que le dirigía a la Gyffindor, giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia su sala común en busca de algo que pudiera distraerlo, pero nada logró obtener su atención. Cerró los ojos recordando el enorme discurso que la dueña de sus pensamientos había creado…

_FLASH-BACK_

"_-...Y así es como una de las propiedades de la poción de flor de Luna curan a todos aquellos mordidos por un zombie o una momia. Se dice que también tiene poderes astringentes para los que tienen acné.-_

_-Excelente Señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor.- Dijo contento Slughorn, los Slytherins simplemente suspiraron desganados.- Jóvenes, para la clase siguiente, requiero que me entreguen dos pergaminos sobre las otras diferentes propiedades de la poción de Flor de Luna.-_

_Todos salieron corriendo del aula, Hermione caminaba de la mano enlazada con la del pelirrojo, y por un momento deseo ser él quien le tomara la mano, que la abrazara cariñosamente. Se sentó junto el séquito de jovencitas que lo halagaban y besaban, escuchando pendiente una conversación entre dos leones._

_-Hermione…- el pelirrojo tomo suavemente las manos de la castaña, nervioso.-_

_-¿Qué ocurre Ron?- La chica tenía muchas mariposas en el estomago, esto no podría estarle pasando. _

_Mientras que por parte de Draco, sentía que su sonrisa iluminaba cada rincón oscuro de su alma, intrigado, siguió agudizando su fino oído ante las palabras de los chicos._

_-Sé que hemos…bueno…tu sabes que…- Ante el nerviosismo de Ron, Hermione dejo escapar una dulce risotada.- Para que buscar palabras si soy torpe en eso… Te amo… __**¡TE AMO! **__Y quiero que seas parte de mi vida ahora que- Un dulce beso rápido lo dejo sin habla._

_-Ronald Bilius Weasley… no tienes porque darme explicaciones a algo que ya sabemos…sí… acepto ser parte de tu vida… ¡Sí!-_

_Ambos se abrazaron con ternura y entusiasmo, Ron y Hermione dieron su primer beso. Enternecido el ambiente por la pureza del AMOR, Draco Lucius Malfoy se retiró caminando elegantemente por los pasillos, aunque por más que lo intentara… Hermione Granger era el fruto prohibido… Y bien dicen que lo prohibido, es lo más apetecible…_

_END FLASH-BACK_

El frío hiriente de la habitación lo hizo volver a la realidad, en su mente aun rondaban las escenas de la noche anterior. La culpa y la tristeza se apoderaron de su cuerpo, desganadamente subió hacia su alcoba, tumbándose sobre la cama dejo que todas sus angustias y culpas lo invadieran sintiéndose culpable por lo que le hizo a Granger. Al meter su mano debajo de las almohadas, un retazo de tela manchado de algo rojizo, lo hizo sentir aun más miserable… Esa sangre no era de cualquier parte, como si te cortaras un brazo, una pierna, no…

…Es la sangre de una doncella…

Sus ojos empañados en tenues lágrimas observaban ese acontecimiento, sabía que lo que había hecho era un crimen aun en las leyes mágicas, la quería… qué demonios estaba pensando, ¡Claro que no la quería! … _**La amaba**_… pero no tenía la culpa, ella lo había trastornado, y ella le iba a pagar todos y cada uno de esos desprecios.

"_-…Soy un miserable…-"_

"_**-No seas un imbécil sentimental, Draco… Tomaste lo que por derecho te correspondía"**_

"_-No es verdad, tú sabes muy bien que Hermione no nos ama… Y duele…-"_

"_**¿¡Y entonces! ¿Qué puta madre andas llorando? ¿No la querías contigo? ¿Sentir su piel sobre la tuya? ¡Usa esa puta cabeza y piensa!-"**_

"_- ¡Cállate imbécil! La forzamos a entregarse a nosotros…-_

"_**-¿Y?... ¿Cuál es el jodido problema? ¿No disfrutaste desflorarla? ¿Ser el primero en recorrerla…?-"**_

"_-…Entonces… ¿Nosotros no tenemos la culpa?...-"_

"_**No… Y ahora esa estúpida entenderá quién es el que manda en nuestra relación… Se abrazó al cuerpo de Weasley… sabes bien cuál es su castigo, ella es solo nuestra…-"**_

"_-Si… Esa maldita nos va a hacer pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho…-"_

-Draco… ¿Estás ahí?- Una voz gruesa lo hizo despabilarse, guardando el _secreto_ nuevamente entre sus almohadas.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Zabinni?-

-Estoy alarmado por tu comportamiento Malfoy.-

-¿Y qué mierda puede importarte a ti Zabinni?- Rió amargamente- Creo que nada…-

El moreno suspiró, y se sentó en la esquina de la cama del blondo. Draco se sentó mirándolo fijamente, taladrando sus ojos negros en busca de alguna sospecha por parte del moreno. Zabinni sonrió por lo bajo y le devolvió la mirada.

-Granger ha estado susceptible el día de hoy… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-

-No me importa, y no quiero saber…- dijo tras levantarse a buscar sus pergaminos.

-Sabes que no ha sido mi estilo mentirle a los de mi estirpe, Malfoy. Pero tengo el presentimiento que en lo que está metida la chica es… grave.-

-Pues si tanto te importa ¿Por qué carajos no vas y le preguntas?- Dijo sulfurado, no… no puede darse el lujo de ser descubierto, Zabinni se esta entrometiendo en su vida y eso no se lo iba a permitir- Y si me disculpas, creo que tenemos clase de pociones ahora mismo.-

El moreno suspiró y comenzó a caminar al lado de su amigo. Draco lucía más nervioso que de costumbre y eso… lo preocupaba.

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

"**HERBICIDA**

**Ingredientes**

**Mocos de Flobberworm**

**Jugo de Horklump**

**Espinas de Pez León**

**Ingrediente Estándar"**

Los jóvenes apuntaban los ingredientes de la poción, el ambiente en la estancia se tornó cálido y de alguna manera tranquilizante, las parejas estaban compuestas entre un Slytherin y un Gryffindor, Pansy Parkinson añadía cuidadosamente cada uno de los ingredientes, mientras que Hermione releía y releía el modo de preparación. La pelinegra miró su rostro mallugado, sintiendo compasión de ella…

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia otro sitio, y al pasar a dejar un frasco de espinas de León, se topó con el cuerpo de Draco, temblando como una hoja y cabizbaja, le pidió permiso para pasar. El rubio se hizo a un lado, quebrándose por dentro al verla, rozó sus níveos dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de la chica, logrando que la chica corriera despavorida hacia su caldero. Pansy se quedó desconcertada mientras tomaba de los brazos a la chica.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-S-si… no es nada…- mintió agachando la cabeza.

-Granger, sé que nos hemos odiado todos estos años, pero lo que tiene un Slytherin similar a un Gryffindor, es que le somos leales a nuestros más íntimos amigos.-

-G-gracias Pansy…- apretó sus labios continuando con remover los ingredientes del caldero.

Draco y Dean Thomas seguían con su poción, trabajando en silencio sin hablar mucho. El rubio estaba al pendiente de los movimientos y los comentarios de Hermione. Slughorn pasó por los sitios checando cada poción, dejando salir a Pansy y a Hermione. Draco se alarmó al ver a la pelinegra salir con _su_ hermosa chica.

Hermione buscaba salir apresurada de ahí, sabía que los segundos en salir iban a ser Dean Thomas y Draco, quería ir a esconderse, volar, _morirse_… Hasta que la mano de Pansy rodeó su muñeca y la jaloneó hacia un pasillo.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre Parkinson?-

-De lo que te dije en el aula, es enserio Hermione. Blaise y yo estamos dispuestos a colaborar con ustedes- Suspiró viendo hacia el techo- Nosotros no traicionamos al menos sin tener una buena razón.-

-A… ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Cuando estés preparada sabrás de lo que hablo. Pasa buena tarde, Granger.-

Repentinamente, la chica desapareció como por arte de magia del pasillo, la desesperación en

Hermione comenzó a derrumbarla. Recordó las crudas palabras después de que Malfoy terminara de hacer sus cosas…

"_**-…Si le dices a alguien, ten por seguro que mañana estarás velando a la Comadreja Weasley…"**_

Llorando quedamente, se encaminó hacia las demás clases, ignorando el fuerte dolor de su entrepierna, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Ginny estaba buscando a los chicos apresurada, topándose con la castaña, que rápido se limpio las lágrimas de su precioso rostro.

-Hermione…- La pelirroja la abrazó- Santo cielo ¿Qué tienes?-

-…- La chica se mordió los labios con fuerza, arrugando el ceño por la cortada que tenía uno de ellos.

-Hermione… ¡Diablos! Iré a buscar a Ron.- La castaña rápidamente al oír el nombre de su amado, la jaló de las muñecas.

-¡No!... N-no pasa n-nada, simplemente estoy demasiado nerviosa…-

-¿Estás segura?-

-S-si… Solamente, solamente estoy nerviosa y emocionada…- sonrió falsamente- Gracias por preocuparte.-

-Pensé que el bruto de mi hermano te había lastimado- Sacó ratones de helado mientras los engullía, siguió hablando- Tu sabes que si te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo para _matarlo_.-

-N-no te preocupes, estoy bien.-

-Bueno, iré a mis clases. Espero verte a la hora de la cena ¡Hasta pronto!-

Ginny salió corriendo, guardándose una gran intriga, su amiga se encontraba mal y eso no podía disimuarlo, prefirió quedarse callada hasta no estar segura de saber qué le está pasando. Por otro lado, Blaise y Pansy miraban a Draco, que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, con la mirada sumamente perdida.

Ambos caminaron hacia él, al mismo tiempo que veían la leña crepitar con el fuego. Draco se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos y se quedó callado.

-¿Podemos hablar, Malfoy?- La pelinegra lo volteó a verlo y Draco le respondió la mirada.

-Habla…-

-He observado que estas muy ausente, casi no pruebas tus alimentos en el Gran Comedor… ¿Ocurrió algo que te tiene aturdido?-

-Creo que no es de tu incumbencia, Pansy…- Los ojos plateados viajaron hacia el rostro de Blaise, que lo ignoró olímpicamente- Si te vinieron con el chisme de que tengo algún problema, reitero… _No es de tu incumbencia.-_

-Bien, si tienes un problema no dudes en buscarnos. Los Slytherins jamás traicionamos a un hermano.-

Pansy subió hacia su habitación dejando al moreno con el rubio. Los dos se miraron por largos minutos, el ambiente se podía tajar fácilmente con un cuchillo de tan tensos que se encontraban los dos. Blaise tomó sus apuntes y mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, habló.

-Yo no soy un imbécil Malfoy, tú escondes algo… Y me aseguraré de saber qué es…-

Subió por las escaleras, evitando la mirada llena de rencor de parte de su único amigo. No… Nadie podía enterarse del _secreto_, pues dictaría el final de sus planes, se inclinó sobre la chimenea, los diferentes colores anaranjados hasta llegar a los ocres y dorados, le recordaron a la leona Gryffindor…

"-_Si tan solo Weasley supiera…-"_Se levantó en dirección a su habitación personalizada, cerró con seguro. Deseoso de un buen baño caliente, comenzó a quitarse la ropa aventándola a su paso, abrió los grifos de su regadera **(N/A: Ducha para las de otros tecnicismos)** y se colocó debajo del potente chorro, los espejos de la estancia rápidamente se empañaron, por la alta temperatura. Pasó una mano al espejo de enfrente observándose… Las ojeras de sus ojos ahora violáceas lo impactaron. ¿Tanto daño le hacía pensar en _su doncella_?, al sentir el ardor en sus hombros y la espalda, el reflejo detrás de él le mostró el trayecto que las uñas de Hermione le dejaron anoche…

Sonrió maquiavélicamente…

…Por fin la había _**domado**_…

.

**"… _Las alas se rasgan…_**

**…_Los llantos crean lagunas de tristeza…_**

**…_Un corazón desgarrado…_**

**…_Marcas de Posesión…_**

**_Pobre Princesa hermosa,_**

**_Está marcada por el Sol..._**

**_Llora…_**

**_No puedes escapar…_**

**_Las cadenas que tienes no podrán liberar tu alma…"_**

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

Los alumnos corrían apresurados al gran comedor para deleitarse con la exquisita cena, rostros familiarizados sonreían contentos. Hermione se excusó con su novio y sus amigos, el _dolor_ la estaba matando. Caminó con extremada cautela, las piernas le temblaban y la débil flama de las antorchas no alumbraba lo suficiente. A medio trayecto del comedor hacia las escaleras, una sombra la perseguía.

La chica dio media vuelta caminando por el pasillo, aún con el terrible dolor en su entrepierna, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su sala común, luchando inminentemente contra las lágrimas que brotaban de sus hinchados ojos. La dama Gorda le habló.

-¿Contraseña, querida?-

***-_Leo Ignis_-**

El retrato se abrió entrando rápidamente y corrió hacia su habitación, desahogándose. Los golpes superficiales ardían, y las cortadas que tenía sobre la piel de su vientre y cuello estaban nuevamente por abrirse. Se encerró sin interrumpir su llanto mientras que un ardor insoportable emanaba sobre su bajo vientre, alarmada, se apresuró a desvestirse quedando en ropa interior y al momento de colocarse en el espejo, un extraño tatuaje situado en el vientre la hizo derrumbarse en un llanto amargo y afligido. La perfecta caligrafía de cierta persona estaba grabada con saña, como si de un sello marcando una res se tratase. La siguiente inscripción decía lo siguiente…

_***"…Virgo Argentum Draco…"**_

-N-no… No…- Abrió los ojos aterrada al ver el rostro desfigurado de Draco Malfoy, que se reflejó entre el hueco de su cuello.

Se volteó temerosa con los ojos clavados al suelo, con miedo de ver lo reflejado en el espejo, deseaba que fuese un mal sueño, que él le estuviese jugando una broma, pero al momento de abrirlos…

_Su pesadilla se volvió realidad_

La desorbitada mirada del rubio aristocrático estaba frente a ella, observándola tal cual preso ve de nuevo el mundo después de una larga condena. Los finos labios de Malfoy estaban hechos una línea, la que se transformó en una soberbia sonrisa cuando ella comenzó a retroceder. Ella le dio la espalda dispuesta a correr, pero los fuertes brazos del blondo la apresaron, pegando su fuerte pecho a la delicada y frágil espalda de la chica.

-¿Creíste que ibas a escapar de mi _**Mon amour**_?- Sus oscuras pupilas miraban su cuerpo gracias al bendito espejo frente a ellos- No… quedamos en que tú y yo íbamos a estar juntos por siempre…-

-D-Draco…- tragó saliva dificultosamente-…déjame…-

-No…- dijo al delinear todas y cada una de las letras en el vientre de la castaña-…tú me perteneces… _tú eres mía_…-

-¡N-no es cierto! ¡No somos nada!- comenzó a forcejear para poder escapar- ¡Suéltame!-

-¿Sabes que significan estas palabras, _Sangre Sucia_?- la giró violentamente dejándola frente a su rostro- Es demasiado simple, tú me perteneces, eres _**mi virgen**_… Weasley será repelido por esta inscripción, ahora tú y yo podremos estar juntos para volver a hacer el amor…-

-¡Cállate maldito! ¡Tú me violaste! ¡Tú me violaste!- El rostro de Malfoy se crispó en coraje, Hermione simplemente lo empujaba de su cuerpo, le tenía asco- ¡Tú me arrebataste lo que era importante para mí! ¡TE ODIO!- Explotó la chica en llanto.

Él la soltó viendo cómo la chica afligida lloraba, y furioso aventó un candelabro hacia el espejo, haciéndolo añicos, tal y como estaba su alma. La jaló del cabello para volver a levantarla. La maldad se había apoderado de su cuerpo y la tumbó a la cama. Mientras Hermione luchaba para sacárselo de encima, Draco Malfoy tomó sus muñecas con la mano derecha aprisionándola sobre su cabeza mientras que con la otra la abofeteó con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Cállate estúpida!- Hermione soltó un fuerte grito al sentir el golpe de nuevo en su mejilla y se le cortó el aire cuando una pálida mano rodeo su cuello, el rostro distorsionado y la gélida y enferma mirada de Draco la hacían temblar- … Tu no me puedes odiar Hermione…- él la cargo sentándola en sus piernas para intentar _"tranquilizarla" _aturdiéndola con su extraña manera de ser, su grave voz tenía un ligero temblor al hablar, como si estuviera nervioso a cualquier momento-…No… t-tú no puedes odiarme, _mi amor_. Nosotros _nos amamos_… vas a estar conmigo siempre, _mi Princesa_…-

-…¡DÉJAME!...- Hermione no podía aguantar con eso, recordó todo lo de anoche, llenándose con miedos y asco. Imploraba a Dios y Merlín que el chico la dejara.

-Silencio. Nos van a escuchar…-

Draco enseguida se levantó, caminando por toda la habitación balbuceando cosas que Hermione no entendía. El rubio estaba con la mirada perdida, sus ojos hundidos y la palidez de su piel daban un aspecto enfermo a su persona. La mente en su interior intentaba controlar su cuerpo, para que volviera a poseer a la joven, pero al verla sumida en llanto y mirarlo con temor… La liberó. Ella lo seguía mirando con temor, trataba de cubrirse con las sabanas, ocultar su mancillado cuerpo por él. Draco sonrió casi con galantería, se miraba tan tierna…

Indefensa…

Cómo no amar a esa hermosa criatura creada por Dios…

-Hermione… ven _amor mío_.- Le extendió la mano, recibiendo su rechazo-…por favor, no me hagas _castigarte_.- Las negras pupilas mantuvieron una gran amenaza.

Hermione dudo en acercarse, y al ver al rubio bajar la cabeza negando, se soltó a correr bajando por la estancia y abriendo la puerta de su sala, corrió para irse en dirección al lago negro, el astro nocturno bañaba toda el área iluminando a dos cuerpos . Draco la tomó de un brazo y con brusquedad la aventó al suelo dejándola boca abajo, al ver que ella empezó a arrastrarse para poder escapar de nuevo, el se le colocó encima. El rubio soltó una horrible carcajada, acrecentando el temor en Hermione.

-¡Te lo advertí maldita!- rasgó la sabana haciéndola pedazos, le jaló con fuerza el cabello y se acercó a su oído- …ahora… _sé gentíl y compláceme_… **"**_**Mi dulce Muñeca"**__…_-

Un grito enormemente desgarrador resonó en todo el bosque, haciendo volar a los cuervos nocturnos mientras graznaban amenazantemente.

**"… A la luz de la Luna...**

**El Príncipe de Oro se transformó en _Dragón_…**

**…Inocencia arrebatada…**

**Dulce Princesa…**

**… ¿Hasta cuándo dejaras de sufrir?..."**

**…_CONTINUARÁ…_**

**_*Leo Ignis:_**_ León de Fuego._

_*****_Virgo Argentum Draco: _****_Doncella del Dragón Plateado._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>¡Hola mis amores! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, he tenido demasiados exámenes, proyectos y tenía que ponerme al corriente.**

**Bueno, *removiendo su caldero y echando viseras de dragón* No es por que sea la escritora pero...**

**¡Ah que bonito capítulo! jajajaja. No se crean, pues en sí estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo, me esmeré completamente en el capitulo, nunca en mi vida había estado tan consentrada en este proyecto. Espero sea de su agrado. ****Ahora mas que nunca las cosas empezaran a salirse de las manos de nuestro adorado Rubio, pues Blaise sospecha, Ginny sospecha... Y en la próxima entrega les dejaré una sorpresita ;)**

**¿****Qué pasaría si una serpiente y un león se hacen aliados? y... ¿Qué hará Draco cuando Pansy descubra el _Secreto_? **

**Mucho por hoy :D Se les es válidas las ideas y las propuestas, como digo ahora: "Es su fanfic y sus ideas son mi mayor inspiración :)" Un saludo enorme a:**

Alee Malfoy BlackDagger, Serena Princesita Hale, Kimi Alexandra Infinity, Citlalliiifly, Mosther Malfoy.

**Y a todos aquellos que me agregan a favoritos *-***

**Nos vemos & recuerden que si NO publico pronto es por la escuela Muggle ¬¬. En fin hasta la Próxima!**

**Atte: Veronika BlackHeart ;)**

**Nox***

**¡REVIEWS!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Agonía

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE Harry Potter NO ME PERTENECE, solo a J.K. Rowling**_

_**ACLARACIÓN**_

_**Sé que Hermione se puso a la defensiva, pero esto le pasa a las víctimas que están acorraladas con alguien que amenaza en desaparecer a alguien de tal manera que atraviesan por esta situación. Se hallan desesperados y de alguna manera al recordar lo que vivieron, la sensación de ASCO y TERROR los llena y por eso tienen estos arranques tan explosivos.**_

_**Bien… ahora si a continuar el capi. Por cierto… De aquí en adelante las cosas estarán loquísimas, ya se comenzara a descubrir la verdad ¿Entendido?**_

_**Recuerden: Pensamientos: "—" y blablalba es: -**_

_**Asgdg- Malvado Draco**_

_Asgdg- Draco_

_**Sonfic* Aprieten PLAY cuando vean (l)**_

"_**Tourniquet- Evanescence"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>6. Agonía.<strong>_

"_**-… ¡DEJAME! ¡ME LASTIMAS!... ¡NOOOO!...¡NOOOOOO!..."**_

… Frío…

…Aberración…

Deambulaba con el cuerpo lleno de tierra, su rostro empapado en lágrimas y los labios hinchados y despellejados. Las piernas, bañadas en tenues hilillos de sangre acrecentaban su congoja, los fantasmas del castillo se veían con más vida que ella… Siendo el espectro ambulante del sufrimiento.

La fría piedra del castillo le servía como soporte para su andar, se tomaba con fuerza el vientre, tragándose las ganas de gritar. Con dificultad llegó a su sala común dejando que la Dama Gorda la observara de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- La voz chillona crispó a Hermione.

-N-nada…-

El retrato fijó sus ojos en los de la joven, susurrando suavemente, continuó.

_-Oh Dulce Princesa… ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la energía que antiguamente solías tener?..._

_Sufres pero te callas el sufrimiento que te está causando el Príncipe Dorado…-_

-N-no…y-yo…- la castaña se ahogó en sus sollozos-…P-por favor…-

_-Dejarás se ser prisionera solamente si corres hacia la luz…-_

-No…- la chica se cubrió los oídos, negando desesperada-…N-no, yo no…- sin poder soportarlo mas, Hermione se derrumbó.

La Dama Gorda simplemente abrió la puerta, sintiendo la pena y la desdicha de la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts…

Al estar dentro de la ducha, los restos de la suciedad se iban con el agua, así como su desmoronada alma.

…_**Y así el Castillo se cernió en Tinieblas…**_

_**oOo_oOo**_

_**.**_

"_**-¡Cállate!...Ahora…entiende… ¡ERES MÍA!...-"**_

Draco se removía impacientemente sobre su cama, el sudor perlaba su frente y la culpa carcomía todo su ser, siendo el blanco principal de todos esos oscuros sueños. Sin embargo, una fuerza superior más grande que él no se arrepentía de nada, solamente toma lo que por derecho le corresponde…

"_**-Despierta…-"**_

"_-Déjame en paz…-"cubrió_ su cabeza con su almohada, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar.

"_**-¡Pobrecito! El joven llora por haber herido al amor de su vida…-" **_

"_-Es porque a ti no te duele verla así…-"Los_ ojos del joven se empañaron en lágrimas, recordando las suplicas de su amada, no quería hacerla sufrir.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación. Sus demás compañeros ya se habían levantado, y solamente quedaba él, en su mente no podía borrar las escenas vividas. Caminó hacia la ropa tendida en el suelo, llena de barro y sangre. La solitaria lágrima resbaló hasta limpiarla con furia al recordar todas esas escenas despreciables, con pereza se quitó el pijama y caminó hacia el baño, tratando de que el agua tibia lo relajara. Al comenzar a aplicarse el jabón en todo el cuerpo, pudo notar sangre seca en sus antebrazos, preocupado, observó los horribles rasguños que tenían. Salió rápidamente de la ducha, trastornado y con la mirada perdida.

Se colocó el uniforme pulcramente ordenado y salió, necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien.

"_Apresúrate Príncipe, pues hay un ángel y un demonio que todo saben…"_

Al doblar por el pasillo, encontró a Pansy mirando hacia un punto inerte, alzo la vista y lo miro con atrocidad, las cristalinas gotas resbalaban por su rostro, corriendo furiosamente lejos de su presencia

… _Y todo su mundo se vino abajo…_

OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO_OoO

Ella caminaba sola, aferrándose los libros al pecho, tratando de ignorar el terrible dolor de su _agonía._ A su costado venía Ginny contándole lo maravilloso de su cita con su mejor amigo, sonreía con todas sus fuerzas aunque por dentro estaba devastada. Llegan al Gran Comedor y el pelirrojo la recibe con un fuerte abrazo y un beso dulce en la mejilla. Sonríe y el pelirrojo examina los golpes en su rostro, quien se preocupa inmediatamente.

-Hermione… Esos golpes se ven peor de a como estaban. ¡Dios mío!-

-N-no es nada Ron…- Rápidamente sintió como es que el joven la acurruca protectoramente en su pecho, minutos después, una ligera descarga eléctrica hizo que Ron se alejara viéndola extrañado.

-Ron…-

-No pasa nada, si no querías que te abrazara no era necesario haberme hecho eso.- dijo algo desilusionado.- Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarte, últimamente ni un beso me das… ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-N-nada amor…s-simplemente un poco cansada…- El corazón le ardía de no poder hablar.

-Te comprendo- le sonrió- Amor… hoy estaré con Harry, si quieres puedo verte más tarde ¿Qué dices?-

-C-claro… nos vemos en la sala común si quieres.-

El pelirrojo se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en su frente, tomo sus cosas y fue en busca de su mejor amigo. Trató de comer algo, simplemente que se le revolvían las entrañas con tan solo ver. Terminó de tomar su jugo de calabaza y se encaminó hacia sus clases .El crepúsculo se asomó indicándoles a todos que las clases habían finalizado. Los hermosos campos estaban bañados de un fresco rocío vespertino, tentando a todos los jóvenes en quedarse en ellos. Hermione caminaba como una muerta viva por los pasillos, al caminar por el tercer piso, corrió hacia los baños encerrándose dentro y lloró como nunca en su vida lo hizo. No podía comprender el porqué le estaba pasando esto, Draco Malfoy se había atrevido a robarle algo que no le correspondía en lo absoluto.

Se miró al espejo sin dejar de llorar observando a una Hermione pálida y con grandes bolsas rojas alrededor de los ojos, el pómulo derecho de su mejilla estaba morado y su labio inferior tenía una línea gruesa de sangre seca. La blusa le quedaba holgada y la falda se le caía hacia las caderas. Desde las rodillas hacia los muslos, algunos moretones de diferentes colores subían hacia la parte que había sido mancillada. Se secó el rostro con delicadeza, haciendo uno que otro gesto pese al dolor que sentía, salió tranquilamente y al girar, el rubio estaba parado frente a ella mirándola de alguna manera desconocida, el terror la invadió y empezó a retroceder.

**(l)**

Él simplemente la miraba con dulzura, haciéndose sentir la peor escoria de toda la humanidad, algo que no pudo soportar fue ver cómo de sus hermosos ojos cafés se detonaba la angustia y el temor, sin poder mas se aferró a ella hincándose. Llorando por haberle hecho esto, la castaña se quedó helada con la reacción del chico, respirando agitada mientras sus lágrimas salían sin control. Draco alzó la vista para ver su rostro, _tan hermoso como el de un ángel…_

-M-malfoy… ¿Q-qué…?- comenzó a moverse para librarse, y él no la dejó irse.

-Tú no tienes ni una puta idea… De cuanto sufro… por verte así…-

-M-mientes…- dijo con voz ahogada-…T-tu…-

-No digas nada Hermione… Solo, Cállate por favor…- Los orbes grises la miraban con una etérea dulzura, no quería escuchar de sus labios lo que el bien sabía hecho, pero poco a poco, comenzó a desestabilizarse, la oscuridad se apoderó de sus pupilas, dilatándolas.

Lentamente, comenzó a ponerse de pié frente a ella, la terrorífica sonrisa hizo que Hermione retrocediera, el rubio la aprisionó entre la pared contigua y su cuerpo. La suave carcajada del joven se grabó como fuego en el cerebro de la chica, que lloraba implorando ayuda celestial si era posible. La pálida mano masculina se posesionó con cuidado en la mejilla mallugada, deseando aliviar el dolor causado.

-Tú tienes la culpa por _habernos_ hecho esto…- **"**_**-Eso es Malfoy… dile todo como un puto marica para que ella crea que nos ama y así pueda volver a introducirme dentro de ella…"**_-¡Cállate estúpido!- Soltó de repente.

-¿H-habernos? ¿Q-quién…?- ella lo miró confundida y más temerosa todavía.

-Tus desplantes… ¡Tus malditos desplantes! Me ignorabas…- Temblando, comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, como si tratara de descifrar algo que no comprende, la horrible mirada que le dirigía hacía a la castaña temblar de miedo puro-…Buscaba tus hermosos ojos, y me rechazabas… ¡A mí!-

"_**-¡jajajajajaja…! ¿Te estás escuchando, inepto? ¡Déjate de estupideces y comienza a prepararla para que pueda tenerla!-"**_-¡Cállate maldito imbécil!-

"_**-Vamos… No es para tanto, la tuviste bajo tu cuerpo. Ese divino cuerpo bañado en bronce… ¿No te apetece más de ella?-"**_

"_-Eres un maldito desgraciado, mira como está… Todo por tu maldita culpa…-"_

"_**-¡Esas estupideces no van conmigo! Granger tiene que ser mía de nuevo…-"**_

-¡CÁLLATE!-

El grito del joven retumbó en el pasillo vacío, Hermione no podía dejar de mirar a Draco pelear contra algo que ella no podía mirar. Agitado y con la frente perlada en sudor, le gritó.

-¡Hermione es _MÍA!_...- Esa mueca desagradable volvió al rostro de él, abrió los brazos esperando a que viniera y le sonrió - ¿Y ahora estas pensando que estoy loco? Pues si… ¡Si lo estoy!- la tomó con brusquedad de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo estrujándola por detrás, escuchando los sollozos de la joven mientras trataba de huir de él- ...¡Jodidamente loco!… Por ti, por mi dulce y amada _Virgo_…- la castaña se asqueó cuando la lengua de Draco lamió la piel de su mejilla- ¡Porque yo no quería solo anhelar lo que otro estúpido tiene a diario y yo NO!-

-¡D-draco…!- Hipó sumida en llanto- ¿Por qué…?-

El Slytherin comenzó a reírse, que fue trastornando cada vez más en una carcajada sombría y lúgubre.

-¿Es que acaso no lo has entendido, _Sangre sucia_?- las manos de Draco se aferraron en el vientre de la castaña, estrujando el tatuaje que había puesto en él-... Serás _mía_ por siempre…- él acercó su boca hacia el oído le la castaña y susurró.

_**-…Porque yo te AMO…-**_

Hermione gritó cuando los dientes del rubio se incrustaron en su hombro, luchando para sacárselo de encima, estaba condenada, maldita, nadie podría estar a su lado después de lo que ocurrió. Al momento en el que el intentaba girarla para tenerla de frente, ella agito sus brazos logrando zafarse de su agarre y salió corriendo. La expresión de Draco Malfoy cambió de un momento tan rápido que entre una densa niebla de humo desapareció en su búsqueda.

La chica corría sin dejar de llorar, necesitaba ponerle fin a su suplicio y terminar con la condena, estaba siendo acechada, el sudor bañó su cuerpo y el dolor en su entrepierna se había intensificado, los moretones en su cuerpo ardían como la llama de una chimenea. Subió las escaleras que encontró y se topó con la torre de Astronomía. Corrió dentro del establecimiento subiéndose de la barda, quedando de pie frente a la luna, la fresca brisa nocturna le dio cierto confort, llenando sus pulmones, olisqueando su _salvación._ Había cristales rotos por toda la habitación, se bajó y tomó uno, destrozando las palmas de su mano, miró a la enorme Luna, reflejando su congoja, dejó que la sangre brotara poco a poco de sus palmas al aferrar el afilado objeto.

Dispuesta a calmar su dolor, se puso de pie, encarando al enorme astro, sintiendo por primera vez la paz que antes pudo sentir, los minutos se hacían eternos. Cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos, dejando que la sangre brotara de sus palmas y sus muñecas. Se paró al borde y sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban, terminaría con su suplicio…

Abruptamente, sintió como la jalaron con fuerza haciendo que abriera los ojos para encontrarse con el _Duque de Slytherin_, Blaise Zabinni y a su lado Pansy Parkinson...

.

"_**Dos serpientes se enredaron en los brazos de la Dulce Princesa,**_

_**Guardando el veneno para el Príncipe Dorado.**_

_**¿Será que el Rey Rojo y sus leones no han podido descifrar qué es lo que le ocurre?**_

…_**Miedo…**_

…_**Abominación…**_

_**Pobre Princesa, el Príncipe está a punto de devorarte nuevamente…**_

_**Duerme**_

_**Descansa**_

_**Tu Agonía cesará…"**_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡UNA DISCULPA ENORME POR HABERME AUSENTADO!<strong>_

_**¿Saben? La pase HORRIBLE. Exámenes por todos lados, entrar a la universidad fue maravilloso. Pero ahh qe lata con todo.**_

_**Bien, el capitulo para mi fue... HERMOSO *O***_

_**Ahora sí Pansy sabe muy bien qué es lo que ocurre y se dará la charla en la siguiente entrega. Y... ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene idea de que sexy de ve Draco luchando con su maldad interna? *¬***_

_**¡Me encanta! Un saludo a todos, espero no me hayan olvidado. Trabajé arduamente en el fic para ustedes y prometo no retrasarme mas con la entrega. ¡BESOS! :D**_

_**¡DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIS!**_

_**¡MORSMORDRE!**_

_****_**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review Please :D**

***Veronika BlackHeart***


	7. Ángeles

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE Harry Potter NO ME PERTENECE, solo a J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Diálogos: -**_

_**Pensamientos: ""**_

_**Disfruten de la historia, las leo abajito.**_

_**Play (l) "Evanescence- Imaginary"**_

_**SORROWS IN THE DARKNESS**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. Ángeles.<strong>_

Calma…

Dos voces que conocía se oían a lo lejos, su cuerpo no respondía ante las ordenes de su cerebro y lentamente los parpados empezaron a abrirse. Vislumbró el moreno rostro de un chico buscando entre frascos pequeños y grandes, mientras que la mano de una pelinegra colocaba un poco de agua en una copa. Frente a ella tenía a Pansy Parkinson y a Blaise Zabinni curando todo su cuerpo, ambos se aproximaron a ella con preocupación. Era raro ver a dos Slytherins cuidar a una Gryffindor. Pansy contrajo su rostro en una mueca de dolor y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, observando el terrible moretón en su rostro.

-Pansy…- la aludida giro a verlo- Estas heridas son las únicas que no se puede cerrar, al menos ésta por método natural, ya tiene costras.- Dejó que se acercara hacia la altura de su cuello.

-Dios mío… _la marcó_- dijo al hacerle un lado el cabello y ver las _DM _trazadas con exactitud. Sintió terror al descubrir su abdomen y ver el tatuaje sobre el vientre de la chica. –Necesitamos avisar Blaise, pero por mientras, resguarda el lugar.-

Buscó un pequeño frasco con una pomada amarilla, tomó una moderada cantidad y la aplicó en su rostro, desinflamándolo al instante, dejando simplemente una tenue marca. Blaise salió y dejó a Pansy con Hermione, curando los morenotes de sus piernas. Le dio indicaciones que flexionara las piernas y se tranquilizara, tomando una jeringa sin aguja y un frasco de elíxir rosado, llenó el artefacto y lo introdujo en su interior, haciendo que Hermione torciera el gesto de molestia, al paso de unos minutos, giraba sobre la cama aguantando el terrible dolor.

-Tranquila, esta sanando las heridas aún abiertas.-

Al terminar de curar todo su cuerpo de las heridas superficiales, se sentó frente a ella buscando su mirada.

-¿Por qué, Hermione?- La castaña solo bajó la cabeza. Pansy se levantó hacia sentarse junto a ella y la tomó de las manos. -¡¿Por qué demonios no se lo dijiste a tu novio!?-

-P-porque me amenazo… d-dijo que…que lo iba a matar si yo hablaba…- Rompió en llanto.- N-no quería perderlo…-

-Tranquila- Arrulló- Ahora mismo, necesitas descansar.-

Al verla tranquilizarse, apago las luces y salió. Blaise la esperaba fuera de la habitación en las mazmorras asegurándola con toda la protección de hechizos, para encaminarse hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Con el semblante crispado en horror, sortearon entre las enormes escaleras resguardándose del celador. Después de caminar, encontraron el retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien curiosa los miró.

_-¿Es acaso el Duque y la Princesa de Slytherin visitan los dominios del León?-_

-Necesitamos ver a Potter y a Weasley- Dijo Pansy con la garganta algo seca- Es de tema urgente.-

_-Los ángeles han aparecido ante su rescate, espero que el corazón del Rey Rojo no se quiebre.-_

-Dígales por favor que mañana puntuales en el lago negro, a las 7. A ambos.-

Se dieron la vuelta perdiéndose entre las penumbras, dejando a la Dama Gorda con un tizne de preocupación en su rostro.

"…_**Qué extraño…**_

_**Podría jurar que vi un Dragón moverse entre las sombras…" **_

El astro rey se alzaba bañando los extensos pastizales en el Castillo, sin contar con las frías ráfagas de aire que se colaban entre cada rama haciendo bailar sus hojas. Dos Leones caminaban con expresiones duras en su rostro, mirando a ambas serpientes a punto de _atacar_. Pansy y Blaise avanzaron hasta tenerlos enfrente, los cuatro se miraban largamente al pendiente de todo lo que ocurriese. Blaise suspiró y Pansy tragó secamente antes de animarse a hablar.

-He de aclarar que no se trata de ninguna mentira, o truco. Se trata de Hermione.-

-¿Qué le sucede a Hermione?- Ron se exalto avanzando hacia ella- ¿Dónde está?-

Harry detuvo a Ron del pecho esperando la respuesta de la pelinegra.

-Y bien Pansy… ¿Dónde está?- el chico de cabellos azabache sintió una enorme pesadez dentro de su pecho.

Pansy se giró tragándose el nudo de su garganta.

-Pansy- Habló el pelirrojo- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?-

Al escuchar su nombre, Pansy se giró muy lentamente, mirando a ambos Gryffindors con los ojos apagados, sin luz. El gélido viento mecía las ramas calmando la espera en Ron y Harry.

- Desde hace días… la he visto deambular solitaria hacia sus clases. Su mirada no posee ese mismo brillo, las sonrisas no adornan su cara…- La voz de Pansy comenzó a quebrarse- Escapa de _él_…-

-¿De quién estás hablando?- Harry buscó la mirada ahora gacha de la chica. Ella lo miró con lágrimas derramándose en sus hermosos ojos.

-…Hermione, Harry…- Sollozó tomándolo de los antebrazos-…_Él_ la lastimó…-

Ron sintió su pecho arder de dolor y la tomó bruscamente agitándola provocando un quejido de dolor en ella, haciendo que Blaise detuviera el brusco agarre a su amiga.

-¡Basta ya, Parkinson!- Gritó el pelirrojo- ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede con mi novia!? ¡Respóndeme!-

-… Los golpes en su rostro no fueron causados por una caída Ron… le hicieron daño…-

- ¿Q-qué…?-

**(l)**

Pansy tomó aire tratando de serenarse, el viento arreció moviendo las hojas con mayor fuerza, silbando entre las ramas. El sepulcral silencio fue roto por una confesión de dolor y amargura.

_-…Hermione fue violada…_

…_por Draco Malfoy…-_

_._

A fin… El secreto se ha revelado…

"_**El Rey Rojo ha empuñado su espada… Lo he visto. **_

_**Desatará una batalla.**_

_**Las aves parten furiosas del Reino.**_

_**¿El motivo?**_

_**Hay un Dragón que se transforma en una terrible criatura.**_

…_**Truenos… Lluvia…**_

_**No quiero seguir aquí…**_

_**.**_

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

.

Caminaba de un lado hacia otro de la habitación con el rostro pálido, la frente sudorosa y sin dejar de recordar los ojos de la pelinegra impregnados de terror…

En un arrebato de desesperación tiró todo lo que había a su paso, rompiendo, desgarrando, hiriendo…

Recordar esos orbes castaños impregnados en dolor lo herían. Ella era su _virgo_, su hermosa princesa de piel de porcelana y ojos avellanados, ella no podía dejarlo porque estaban juntos hasta el fin de las eras. Una risa trémula y vacía resonó en su habitación, sonrió…

"**-¿Qué es lo que te da tanta risa, estúpido?-"Se** miró frente al único espejo que poseía el lugar.

"-Es algo que no te importa idiota…-"

"**- ¿Eso crees, inepto?... ¿Dónde está **_**ella**_**? Necesito verla…-"**

"-No te atrevas… Ella es lo que más amo…-"Sus orbes grises relampaguearon en cólera, desfigurando su rostro en una mueca de odio puro.

"**-Jajajajaja… ¿Desde cuándo eres un imbécil sentimental, Malfoy?-"Con** las pupilas destilando en odio, impactó su puño izquierdo contra el cristal destrozándolo, le importó en lo mas mínimo el dolor de sus nudillos al sentirse incrustados en cristales.

"-¡Cállate ya!…¡No tienes idea del daño que le he causado!-

Desorbitado, corrió hacia la almohada que protegía con cuidado el trozo de tela ensangrentado, la terrible risa resonó en su cabeza al borde de gritar y gemir de enojo y furia. El llanto se apoderó de él trastornándolo en minutos. El sudor y el temblor en su cuerpo rayaban en lo demencial, haciendo que la risa se hiciese más estruendosa. Mentalmente se repetía que él nunca quiso hacer daño a tan hermosa chica, no quería esto.

-¡Eres un imbécil, maldito desgraciado!- Gritó el rubio- ¡Le hice daño a mi _Princesa_! -

"**-El daño te lo causaste tú mismo, ¡Grandísimo imbécil de mierda!... ¿Qué eres estúpido para reconocer que en estos momentos la gran zorra se ha de estar revolcando con **_**su**_** novio?-"**

-¡Es mentira!... –bramó con los ojos inyectados en sangre- …M-mi _Princesa_ j-jamás me traicionaría… ella me ama…- sonrió triunfante- _…Me AMA más de lo que yo a ella…_y lo sé porque jamás se entregaría a nadie más… solo a mí…- quebró en carcajadas.

"**-**_**Nuestra**_**… querido Malfoy. Fue por mí que decidiste hacer lo que de un principio **_**nos **_**convenía… ¿O me equivoco?-"**

Draco no contestó, estaba concentrado mirando la tela ensangrentada que propiciaba su dominio ante _ella_…

Nadie la tomaría como suya salvo él, de lo contrario…

Perecería.

"…**No hay nada que pueda hacer el Príncipe Dorado…**

**El Rey Rojo atacará resguardado de sus Leones**

**¿Y sus serpientes?**

**Lo olvidaba… Se esfumaron el día en el que sus escamas se tornaron rojo sangre…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

.

-Hermione.- Se removió inquieta de la cama.

_Hermione…_

-Hermione…- Una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos, no podía moverse, se sentía tan pesada.

_Despierta Dulce Princesa…_

Esa voz… Hermione comenzó a pestañear débilmente, luchando con las dolencias tanto del alma como las de su frágil físico. Al hacerlo… Miró a dos rostros conocidos juntos a ella, quebrándosele el corazón dejo salir furibundas lágrimas de culpabilidad y desolación. Con cuidado se recostó, Ron no sabía donde tocar o qué hacer al verla tan delicada. Harry estaba situado al lado de los Slytherins atento a cualquier movimiento. Blaise y Pansy se acercaron hacia ella estabilizándola y dejándola recostada en la cama junto con Ron dentro. Harry, quien estaba procesando todo lo sucedido, fue llamado junto con los Slytherins para darles privacida, caminaban por los pasillos y ante la impaciencia de Harry, Pansy decidió hablar.

-No te mentiremos… Hermione está muy mal. Draco la marcó… mientras esa marca se halle en su cuerpo, Ron no podrá acercársele.-

-… ¿Porqué?... – Harry sentía un nudo fuerte en la garganta- No puedo… no puedo entender cómo…-

-Tendremos que atraparlo… tenemos-

Una ráfaga helada no le permitió continuar, el aire golpeaba con fuerza removiendo todo a su paso. De un instante, el viento azotó a los tres pegándolos a una pared, inmóviles, simplemente viendo pasar a un rubio de cabellos platinados con la mirada totalmente perdida en busca de su tesoro más preciado.

Draco giro sobre sus talones, observándolos a cada uno de ellos, empuñando la daga que, con anterioridad se atrevió a mallugar la suave y tierna piel de la joven. El viento cesó y los apresados en la pared cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. Todos detectaron en la refulgente mirada que el rubio estaba colérico. El aspecto de Malfoy era sombríamente enfermizo… El moreno sintió una punzada de terror al ver que los ojos plateados se encontraban dilatados. Ese no era el Draco Malfoy que había conocido. El rubio se acercó, sonriendo ladinamente mientras levantaba a Pansy con suavidad y la miró fijamente.

-… ¿En dónde está?...- Su característico tono en arrastrar palabras surgió con un tizne más suave.

-Draco…- El frío se apodero de la pelinegra helándose completa.

-…¡DIME DONDE ESTA!...- Gritó mientras se paseaba de un lado hacia otro- Sé que estas aquí _Princesa_… ¡Te voy a encontrar y volveremos a estar juntos! ¿Escuchaste? ¡JUNTOS!-

La pelinegra gritó, sintiendo que perforaban su memoria tal cuchillo la carne, gritándole al rubio que se detuviera. La risa macabra y demencial de Draco Lucius Malfoy llenó las frías piedras del castillo, el cual… Guardaba grandes secretos de aberración y sangre…

Hermione reposaba tranquilamente, el frio que la invadió en ese instante no fue nada comparado con el terror que se estancó en su pecho. Sufrimiento y dolor era poco. El aire se le cortó cuando una mano fría y llena de sangre acarició el dorso de su mejilla, solo alcanzó a escuchar un susurro antes de que perdiera el conocimiento de todo.

-…Te dije que siempre estaríamos juntos, _Princesa_…-

.

.

.

"…_**Ante los ojos de dos serpientes y un león, **_

_**El dragón proclamó la vida y alma de una doncella.**_

_**Y el Rey juró con su corazón exterminar a la bestia**_

_**Que le arrebató las alas a su Princesa…**_

_**¿Qué será de aquellas ilusiones reflejadas en dos lagunas castañas?**_

_**Es cierto…**_

…_**La Luna y la Noche no quieren hablar…**_

_**Ira…**_

_**Soledad…**_

_**Dragón Plateado… **_

_**Tu legado se destruirá con el rugido de un León…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todas mis querid s lectoras! ¿Cómo se han portado? Espero que muy bien. De antemano pido una ENORME Y COLOSAL DISCULPA. Pensé que llevar un fanfiction y los proyectos de la universidad seria sencillo pero ya vi que no. Bien, volviendo al tema, de mi punto de vista a mi me ENCANTO mi capitulo. Espero complacerlas, ya que tengo predispuesto que termine en 3 capitulos mas. Si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden dejarla por MP o Review. Ya saben que me encanta leerlas :D<strong>

**Bien, mi inspiración parte ademas de sus increibles reviews, de canciones medio oscuras como las de Evanescence mediante la letra y esas cosas. Da cierto toque medio bizarro. Un spoiler que quiero adelantar es que... Hermione fue secuestrada ._. **

**Draco... mi querido Draco Malfoy... tiene un serio problema ¿No creen?**

**. Bien, debo irme.**

**¡NO LAS HE OLVIDADO QUERIDAS & QUERIDOS MORTIFAGOS! ¡LAS AMO!**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

**¡MORSMORDRE!**

****Atte: Veronika Blackheart Olson'3****

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**¿...Reviews...?**


	8. Noticias Oscuras

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE Harry Potter NO ME PERTENECE, solo a J.K. Rowling.**_

_**SORROWS IN THE DARKNESS**_

_**MINI DRABBLE**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diario el Profeta<strong>_

_**Joven mujer es encontrada muerta bajo los arbustos cerca del poblado de Hogsmeade.**_

_**(Lea en pág. 4)**_

_**(En la fotografía movible, se puede apreciar el cuerpo cubierto por la sábana, del cual de un lado se deja asomar una abundante cabellera rizada y de color café)**_

_**Alrededor de las 3:45 de la madrugada, los aurores hacían su ronda habitual y se recibió un reporte del hallazgo de un cuerpo femenino de menos de 20 años, complexión delgada y de cabellera rizada y castaña.**_

_**En el reporte se arrojó que la chica fue abusada sexualmente, degollada del cuello y se le fue arrancado el corazón. Los investigadores comenzaron a girar a la detención del presunto asesino, ya que en dos recintos diferentes de habitantes muggle se desarrollo la misma acción y con los mismos perfiles en cuanto a víctimas. Los investigadores muggles creen que se trate de un asesinato en serie, poniendo en sobre aviso al ministerio Muggle para su pronta detención.**_

_**El único dato que se sabe del asesino es que en cada víctima deja un antifaz plateado.**_

_**.**_

Cierras las páginas y dejas esas hojas impresas sobre la mesa de la flamante terraza.

Y pensar que lo único que hiciste después de leer el periódico, fue reír…

Tomaste con delicadeza la preciosa taza de la porcelana más fina del recinto y disfrutaste del hermoso silencio del amanecer. La miras y alzas la taza hacia tus labios disfrutando del sabor del fuerte café.

.

_**"¿Saben una cosa?**_

_**Sabía que el Príncipe Dorado se convertía en Dragón por las noches."**_

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas Noches a todos queridisimos lectores &amp; lectoras :)<strong>

**Una enorme disculpa por mi ausencia, no he tenido nada de tiempo, bueno... vine de breve ya que ando trabajando con los últimos capítulos de este hermoso fanfic, vine a dejarles este MINI DRABBLE que de Drabble no tiene nada ._.**

**Les dejé este hermoso regalito para que vean lo que se avecina ;) ¿Encantador, no es asi? :D**

**A todos aquellos que leen mi fanfic de "Cerezo Plateado" ¡No se desesperen! Si no he publicado en mis fanfics es por la falta de tiempo, pero me estoy poniendo al corriente también.**

**Bueno, regreso al trabajo, que en ambas historias estoy trabajando.**

**Besos oscuros a todos!**

**Atte: Veronika BlackHeart Olson.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**¿Reviews? :D**


	9. Angels and Demons

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE Harry Potter NO ME PERTENECE, solo a J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Diálogos: -**_

_**Pensamientos: ""**_

_**SORROWS IN THE DARKNESS**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>9. Angels y Demons<strong>_

_**.**_

"_**Diario el Profeta**_

_**Joven mujer es encontrada muerta bajo los arbustos cerca del poblado de Hogsmeade.**_

_**(Lea en pág. 4)**_

_**(En la fotografía movible, se puede apreciar el cuerpo cubierto por la sábana, del cual de un lado se deja asomar una abundante cabellera rizada y de color café)**_

_**Alrededor de las 3:45 de la madrugada, los aurores hacían su ronda habitual y se recibió un reporte del hallazgo de un cuerpo femenino de menos de 20 años, complexión delgada y de cabellera rizada y castaña.**_

_**En el reporte se arrojó que la chica fue abusada sexualmente, degollada del cuello y se le fue arrancado el corazón. Los investigadores comenzaron a girar a la detención del presunto asesino, ya que en dos recintos diferentes de habitantes muggle se desarrollo la misma acción y con los mismos perfiles en cuanto a víctimas. Los investigadores muggles creen que se trate de un asesinato en serie, poniendo en sobre aviso al ministerio Muggle para su pronta detención.**_

_**El único dato del asesino es que en cada víctima deja un antifaz plateado."**_

Unos ojos esmeraldas con gafas redondas sintió su corazón tronar, hizo rollo el periódico y corrió hacia la dirección que solía ser del Profesor más sabio e inteligente:

Albus Dumbledore.

oOo_oOo_oOo

.

Mirarla, verla dormida y con su pausada respiración, ajena a lo que sucede allá afuera, sus delicados brazos sobre la suave almohada y sin rastro alguno de sus golpes al tomar _su amor _a la fuerza, haber conseguido una grande y hermosa mansión de estilo griego dentro del mundo Mágico no fue un problema…Al menos un ligero problema al _deshacerse _de los dueños, se sentó en un sofá de cuero blanco que estaba cerca de la cama con dosel. Aturdido por admirar a su _Princesa_, suspiró largamente jugando sin interés con su varita.

"Es un hermoso ángel… No debí hacerlo… ¿¡Porqué te hice caso!?..."

"**¡iugh! Basta Malfoy…Por favor…Ya es **_nuestra, _**y muy pronto todos tus deseos serán cumplidos. Ahora veamos… ¿Cuántos corazones lograste juntarme?"**

"…Cuatro…"

"**¿Se parecían?... ¡Jajaja!... Bueno, es obvio que nadie la supera. Bien, necesitamos algunos ingredientes para poder concluir con el rito."**

Su gélida mirada se ancló en el bello rostro de la chica.

"¿Ella estará bien?" Tomó con delicadeza su pequeña y suave mano y la llevó hacia sus labios, llenándola de besos.

"**Créeme… La **_tendremos _**gimiendo todo el tiempo bajo **_nuestro_** cuerpo…**

_**Para siempre…"**_

La perversa sonrisa volvió a aparecer sobre el hermoso rostro del chico, acariciando con más cuidado la delicada y fina mano de su castaña.

.

oOo_oOo_oOo

.

Dos Slytherins y dos Gryffindors se encontraban junto a la ahora directora Minerva McGonagall, la cual terminaba de leer la terrible nota que había impactado la mayoría del Colegio. Habían llegado informes del Departamento de aurores, crispándo los nervios a un joven pelirrojo.

-Su comportamiento es tan… tan…- El suspiro de insatisfacción del pelirrojo demostró su falta de palabra, a lo cual Blaise se limitó a continuar.

-Fue demasiado extraño, se veía diferente… No sabemos qué fue exactamente que lo llevó a actuar de ese modo… Su rostro estaba…_desfigurado_... y sobre todo su mirada, pareciera que habrá perdido la cordura, pero después…regresaba a ser el que era antes.-

La directora simplemente se quedó escuchando detenidamente, pidiendo que continuaran hablando mientras iba al gran estante del que fue el antiguo director, sacando un grueso y pesado libro forrado en cuero negro y raros símbolos escritos en ellos. **(N/A: ¿Alguno de ustedes vio el Señor de los Anillos? En la parte en donde Gandalf encuentra un libro en las minas de Moria, haya un libro recubierto de cuero de grueso volumen y en runas, pero todo despellejado, más o menos así)**

-¿Qué encontraron en el cuerpo de la Señorita Granger al sanarla, Parkinson?- Decía mientras buscaba rápidamente entre las páginas del pesado libro.

-Pues…- Suspiró- Tenía unas iniciales grabadas sobre el cuello, y… una especie de tatuaje, recuerdo que la inscripción era en latín.-

El constante paso de las páginas se detuvo, dejando a McGonagall un poco desconcertada y leyendo detenidamente. Hasta que los miró.

-Tiene que hallarlo inmediatamente. Está inducido bajo sus deseos más oscuros, pudo haber consultado un libro de Ritos antiguos para poder marcar el vientre de la señorita Granger, que se han ocultado de la magia por el bien tanto de seres no mágicos como mágicos.-

-No entiendo… ¿Puede que una parte de…?-

-¡No Harry!- Dijo con cierta preocupación- Voldemort no tiene nada que ver en esto, se trata de algo más.-

-¡Entonces díganos por favor, la espera nos está quebrando los nervios a todos!-

-Lo que ocurre con el señor Malfoy es que sus deseos tomaron posesión de su mente, tiene una mitad de su cuerpo, según el libro, se habla sobre las diferentes casas del Zodiaco. El Señor Malfoy es Géminis.-

-_ Los gemelos_…- susurró Pansy.

-Así es… -se acomodó las gafas y continuó hablando- Esas personas deben de tener un balance, cuentan con una parte positiva y otra negativa, los astrónomos han coincidido en que es la casa zodiacal más inestable. Los muggles ignoran esos acontecimientos pues piensan que solo se trata de escuchar que es lo que les deparará hoy en día. Malfoy se ha dejado manipular por el elemento negativo de su persona, tomando como posesión lo que no le pertenece…-

Ron se levantó con brusquedad de la silla saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación, corriendo hacia su torre. No le importaba si tenía que perder la vida, iría por su novia para rescatarla de _EL_.Al detenerse frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, bajó la mirada, dejando que las lágrimas de dolor y amargura resbalaran por sus mejillas, cuestionándose ciertas cosas hasta que…

_-León Rojo… Es bueno ver que te has quitado la venda que cubrían tus ojos.-_La voz del retrato retumbó en toda su mente, tensando la mandíbula del coraje.

-¿Cómo es que pude ser tan idiota?... Si tan solo…Si yo…-

_-A pesar de que la Dulce Princesa soportaba el dolor del desgarre de sus hermosas alas, deseaba procurar por el bienestar de su Rey…-_

El pelirrojo no pudo decir nada. Simplemente se quedó mirando hacia la nada.

_-Prepárate… que la batalla estará a punto de estallar.-_

Ron simplemente se quedó parado asimilando las palabras del retrato, tratando de apaciguar ese torbellino de sentimientos que trastornaban su conciencia. Escucho algunos pasos y murmullos cerca, alzó la vista y se encontró con sus compañeros. Al ver la expresión de Harry inmediatamente supo que había más problemas.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Hermione…Inmediatamente.-

.

oOo_oOo_oOo

.

"…_Despierta…"_

Sus ojos pesaban, más sin embargo esa voz solía ser tan dulce como una caricia, no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse.

"…_Despierta por favor…"_

Entreabrió los ojos con pesadez, mirando con temor toda la habitación imaginándose encontrarse con aquel que la orilló a su desdicha. Pero nunca llegó…

La habitación era demasiado tan hermosa, aunque el desgarrador frío se coló en su corazón al ver a aquél chico llegar. El mercurio líquido de esas pupilas resplandeció al observarla.

"_Tranquila…"_ La voz volvió a aparecer, quedándose estática.

-Al fin despierta mi querida _Princesa_.- Draco se aproximó con algo de prisa hacia la cama, mientras que ella se encogía tragándose algunos sollozos aferrándose a las sábanas.

-…N-no…No…aléjate de mí…- No quería sufrir más, le daba asco que se acercara.

-Tranquila… N-no te hare nada…- Se quedó hincado delante de la cama.- Traje algo para ti.-

Se levantó y caminó con cuidado hacia un cajón, sacando demasiadas prendas finas, hasta que sacó un artefacto de forma rectangular y tallada. La colocó sobre éste y regreso hacia ella, su frívola mirada centelleaba ante el tenue rayo de luz colado entre las rendijas de las ventanas.

-Necesitas alimentarte.- Se aproximó hacia ella sentándose justo enfrente de ella para poder acariciar sus mejillas, recibiendo como reacción de la castaña una mirada impregnada en pánico y su lejanía-No huyas de mí _Hermione_…-

-…- Necesitaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Traeré algo para ti, no puedes estar sin comer, te protegeré ¿Si? –La sonrisa que le brindó la aturdió, ya que sus ojos estaban tan dilatados que tenía miedo a que reaccionara mal. Ahogo un grito cuando sintió que le llenaba de besos el cabello- No tardaré.-

Le brindo una última mirada y desapareció. Hermione se levantó de la cama rápidamente, intentando abrir una enorme ventana, al ver que esta no colaboraba, corrió hacia la próxima ventana intentando abrirla. Escucho la voz de alguien acercarse y corrió nuevamente hacia la cama, intentando tranquilizarse. Draco entró seguido de una mujer que llevaba una bandeja, dejándola en la cama para después retirarse, tomó un plato con algo de alimento y acercó el tenedor hacia la boca de la chica, quien lo miraba con recelo.

-Anda…abre la boca- Hermione reaccionó y se crispó al ver que el relajado semblante del chico comenzaba a ponerse rígido, volviendo a hablar ahora de una manera más ruda- …Que abras la boca…- Lentamente obedeció aceptando el bocado, masticándolo lentamente recibiendo una bella sonrisa del chico, acercándole más comida.

-Eso es _muñeca_… No tienes que temer. Yo te protegeré…- Le paso un vaso con agua para que bajara el alimento- Solo nosotros dos… viviremos felices ¿Te gusta la idea?- soltó entusiasmado.

Ella se quedó estática mirándolo. El comportamiento del chico la confundía, observó cómo se levanto para llevar la caja hacia ella entusiasmada, abriéndola y dejándola frente a ella. Hermione se asustó al ver su contenido cubriéndose la boca ante la arcada que la invadió, llorando de terror y angustia al ver el contenido, Draco simplemente se reía al ver la expresión y la abrazó rodeando su pequeña cintura, haciéndola temblar mientras dejaba sus manos sobre sus brazos, sin querer voltear la cara.

La caja estaba llena de joyas hermosas, anillos, aretes… Junto con las partes de las personas que las poseían.

El rubio tomó un delicado dedo enfundado en un gran anillo de rubíes con jade, un par de orejas con aretes de plata y zafiro, mostrándolos frente a ellos.

-¿No te gustan?- La castaña sollozo sin voltear el rostro- Opino que son hermosos… Mira, mira- suplicó entusiasmado- Ve que hermoso anillo, déjame ponértelo ¿Está bien?- Ella negó muerta de miedo cerrando sus manos en puños- Vamos Hermione, no seas egoísta.- La voz de Malfoy se volvió dura.

-No…- hipó- N-no quiero… por favor déjame…-

-NO, deja de hacer un berrinche- Ella comenzó a alejarse forcejeando con el rubio y él la sujeto de los hombros sacudiéndola- ¡Quiero probarte las joyas! ¡Basta ya!-

"_No tienes que temer Hermione, pronto todo acabará… tranquila"_ La voz volvió a oírse y pudo percibir que se trataba de una mujer, tragándose el llanto. Draco tomo uno de los dedos y retiró el anillo levemente salpicado en sangre seca, tomó con delicadeza una mano de la chica y lo colocó en el dedo anular. Se veía demasiado concentrado y en paz para determinar cuál le quedaba perfecto, hasta encontrar el indicado sonrió.

-Sé que te veras hermosa… seremos felices _mi amor_, no necesitaremos de nadie más ¿Escuchaste?- La abrazo con cuidado entrecerrando los ojos, encajando las uñas en su piel preso de los celos enfermizos que sentía- Ni el jodido pelirrojo podrá separarnos Hermione.- Ella escuchaba atenta, trago con dificultad abriendo los labios lentamente.

-¿P-porqué… lo dices?- susurró.

-Porque así será- Sentenció el rubio- Más porque ahora…- tomó su quijada con fuerza y coraje, logrando lastimarla- _tú eres mía_…y no dejare que ese estúpido se acerque… _Lo mataré_ si es necesario.-

-¡N-no!- Los ojos de Hermione se cristalizaron-…A él no…-

-Tranquila…tranquila…- Él aflojó su agarre acariciándola con cariño mientras reposaba el tembloroso cuerpo de su _amor _sobre el suyo.

Inmediatamente, en su mano apareció un paño blanco, y en unos segundos cubrió la nariz y la boca de la mujer presionando con fuerza. Hermione se retorcía violentamente de su agarre sin dejar de mirar el terrorífico semblante de Draco Malfoy. La castaña perdió el conocimiento mientras él la miraba sin expresión alguna acomodando los rebeldes mechones de cabello por detrás de su oreja, mientras le decía con una sonrisa siniestra.

**-No estarás ahí para cuando yo lo desmiembre poco a poco…-**

Deposito suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, cargándola en vilo para desaparecer entre la espesa oscuridad del pasillo.

.

oOo_oOo_oOo

.

"_¿Qué hacer cuando las flores han perdido el aroma?_

**_Se me ha mencionado que simplemente las cambias por _**

**_Unas nuevas._**

_Pero… ¿un Ángel puede volver a recuperar sus alas?_

_¿Qué pasa cuando un demonio devoró su Pureza?_

_¿Hay alguna solución?_

**_No se me ha dado respuesta ante ello._**

_Es triste ver su semblante y al perforar su alma,_

_Pude notar que estaba corrompida._

_Y también…_

_¿Algún Demonio ha sucumbido ante el arco y la flecha de Eros?_

_Es muy extraño…_

_Verlo rondar alrededor del Ángel con la mirada perdida sobre su belleza,_

_Y de un momento a otro, le destroza las alas…_

_Lo he visto._

_Se arrepiente._

_Le duele…_

_Pero no está dispuesto a que se la arrebaten de su vida._

_Aún así tenga que derramar sangre. _

**_NADIE SE LA QUITARA…"_**

**__**_  
><em>.

**CONTINUARA...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas Noches de nuevo :)<strong>

**Se que no es tan oscuro como los demás ¿Pero saben porque? Porque este fue el penúltimo capitulo de mi hermoso fanfic ;) ****Pensaba... curiosamente pensaba agregar el signo zodiacal de Malfoy referente a su cambio constante. Bueno, hablando enserio, me gustaría recibir sus mensajes o sus reviews sobre qué les gustaría ver para el hermoso final, a mi mente perversa se le ocurrió escribir un poco mas de lemmon, pero eso lo deciden ustedes.**

**Si quieres lemmon dime! Si no... también *Q***

**Aviso que si, éste es el penúltimo capitulo, como siguiente el ultimo pero también contará con un maravilloso epilogo que ya he estoy trabajando en él armándolo y... SERA LO MAS OSCURO POSIBLE ._.**

**Enserio, no bromeo, me estoy esforzando después del tiempo de ausencia y pues estamos en la recta final ;)**

**Bien, los quiero mucho a TODOS y gracias por leerme :D**

**Hasta Luego!**

**MORSMORDRE!**

**atte: Veronika BlackHeart**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**¿Reviews? *-***


	10. Once Upon a Time

Buenas Eternidades tengan todos ustedes.

Los leo abajito :*

* * *

><p>10.- Once Upon a Time<p>

"_Había una vez, una Princesa con cabellos de Bronce viviendo en una torre de Marfil. Ella vivía contenta y feliz en la espera del Rey Rojo._

_Ella tenía las alas más hermosas que cualquier ángel sobre la Tierra y el Cielo causando la envidia más grande de todas las criaturas fantásticas del Mundo Mágico. Vivía en armonía y en paz._

_Un día, el Rey Rojo llegó a los dominios de la Princesa y le regaló estrellas y flores, durante cada visita, el Rey le decía que cuando fuera el momento, se la llevaría de la torre y vivirían en su Reino, haciéndose una promesa de esperarse hasta su regreso._

_En los lugares fríos y crudos en donde ninguna luz pudiese derretir el crudo invierno, había un joven Príncipe. Su piel era pálida como la nieve y su cabellera era rubia platinada, su físico tan detallado y fuerte era la perdición de la mismísima Lujuria, él era en pocas palabras… HERMOSO.._

_Era tan hermoso, que los lugareños decían que era el hijo del Gran Sol y de la hermosa Luna. _

_Sus súbditos lo admiraban a pesar de la frialdad con la que hablaba y se refería hacia las personas. En las festividades, el Príncipe Dorado celebraba complaciendo a su pueblo dando festines y horas de música, disfrazando su verdadero interior. Por las noches, se transformaba en un dragón devorador de corazones, seducía a jóvenes de pieles suaves y aromas dulces, tomaba lo que podía de ellas y las devoraba cada noche._

_Al regresar a su alcoba real, el Príncipe se sentía vacío y solo, deseaba tener a alguien a su lado que lo comprendiera y llenara ese vacío. Podría ser el hombre más guapo sobre la existencia, pero estaba solo y con una abismal oscuridad._

_Un día, el Príncipe salió de su Reino para conocer los alrededores, le llegó el rumor de que una bella Princesa vivía cerca y deseaba conocerla. _

_Sorteó los grandes pantanos y desiertos de su hogar para llegar hacia un bosque, los rayos del sol pegaban en su pálida tez, sintiendo un ardor sin llegar a ser molesto. La sensación le nubló el sentido y cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo que jamás experimentó, siguió caminando observando con sus grisáceas pupilas las hojas verdes, sus oídos escucharon el trinar de las criaturas del bosque tratando de comprenderlo todo._

_Tomó una rama del suelo y la observó._

_De sus manos salió una flama, calcinando el tronco, y comprendió…_

_Que así como las cosas son hermosas, también pueden ser propensas a destruirse._

_Siguió observando los alrededores cuando la vio…_

_Las alas más hermosas, su cabello castaño y ondulado, todo haciendo juego con su físico tan delicado y frágil como una flor. Era muy hermosa…_

… _Y él la quería…_

_Ella volteó observándolo curiosa, suavemente se levantó. _

_Él se acercó queriendo tocarla, le ofreció el oro de todo el mundo, le ofreció las joyas más exquisitas, le ofreció todo lo que un hombre pudiese darle._

_Y ella amablemente dijo que no._

_Con el orgullo herido, el Príncipe le dijo que se iría, y que prometería jamás volverla a buscar._

…_Mintió…_

_Cada día iba a buscarla, las Sombras eran sus aliadas y lo cernían para que ella, dulce e inocente, no lo descubriera. La observaba todo los días, comenzar con su ritual de belleza, verla despertar, comer, leer, dormir, cantar… Esa era su rutina. Oculto entre el follaje de la Naturaleza, observó al Rey Rojo, quien ahora se había vuelto en su peor enemigo, esperarla. Y ella, con una cálida sonrisa corría hacia él, abrazándolo, y su cólera creció sintiéndose enfermo, traicionado… Se asustó._

_¿Qué era eso? _

_¿Por qué se siente traicionado? _

_¿Por qué le duele si no ha sido dañado con arma alguna? _

_¿Qué era eso que el pecho le dolía y no tenía ningún mal?_

_El día en que sus caminos se cruzaron y que él comprendió que jamás la tendría…_

…_Y la quería…_

_Una mañana, el bosque de la Princesa estaba callado, las ramas no danzaban con el viento, los pájaros no cantaban y los ríos se mantuvieron quietos._

_El cielo se tiñó de nubes grises y fue ahí… en donde él le mostró su verdadera forma. Solo hubo llantos, dolor… y una súplica…_

…_**Y el Príncipe Dorado le quitó las alas y le impidió volar…**_

oOoOoOoOo

"_**Maldita sea…**_

_**Este estúpido me está metiendo en problemas, yo tomé lo que por derecho de sangre me correspondía.**_

_**Nada ha tenido tanto asombro como lo que es ella, su estúpida mirada asustada ya no me da la satisfacción de antes. Inclusive me está afectando, me está enfermando verla así, temblar cada vez que la toco, cada vez que me hundo en ella…**_

…_**Cada vez que le hago el amor…**_

_**Ella grita, me suplica que la deje ir… **_

_**Que la estoy lastimando…**_

_**Pero es imposible parar cuando en mis sueños la he poseído y ella lo ha disfrutado, y llega a tocar las puertas del cielo con mis besos. Tal vez estoy enfermo, podría ser…**_

_**Pero estoy enfermo de ella…**_

_**Quiero que me abrace así como lo hace con el estúpido cabeza de zanahoria, que me bese con esa ternura que no fui capaz de ignorar, se me entregue a mí y grite mi nombre cada que este dentro de ella y me vea como si solamente yo pudiera salvarla de sus preocupaciones.**_

_**No quería lastimarla…Pero el hecho de saber que jamás será para mí me llena de una cólera terrible y matare a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino.**_

_**Ella es mía **_

_**Completamente mía…**_

El frio viento mecía las hojas de los árboles con violencia, dejando a una pelinegra llena de confusión y de rabia.

¿Por qué había accedido a hacer algo así?

Él pudo haber confiado en cualquiera de ellos dos, tragó saliva nerviosamente siguiendo la estilizada caligrafía de su compañero, tratando de comprender cómo fue que empezó todo y así formular una solución que no fuera otra que su mente maquilaba cada vez que se acostaba a descansar. Blaise, Harry y Ron estaban equipándose con pesados artilugios y potentes escritos para destruir al ser que carcomía al blondo en su interior. Si tenían cuidado, podrían dar con el paradero de Hermione sin exponerla a mas violencia.

Relamió sus labios y sus dedos desmenuzaron las hojas amarillentas del contenido, encontrando un fragmento más.

"_**Debía suponer que esto podría llegar a pasar…**_

_**Su rechazo es inmediato, y no puedo soportarlo, y la golpeo.**_

_**La obligué a rodearme y a responder cada uno de mis actos, ella me pide con tranquila y suplicante agonía que la deje en paz. Y eso hago, pero aferrada entre mis brazos, la obligo a descansar sobre mí, llenándola de caricias mientras ella tiembla y sus sollozos son mi melodía. **_

_**¿Tan terrible es mi carácter con ella que hago que se quede completamente rígida sobre mi?**_

_**¿Por qué no puede mirarme con amor?**_

_**¿Por qué no puede besarme sin que yo le pellizque los labios o le apreté la quijada con fuerza?**_

_**¿Por qué cada vez que eyaculo dentro de ella se queda echa un ovillo?**_

_**¿¡POR QUE!?**_

_**Maldición… Soy un puto romántico de mierda que nada mas está pensando en ella, en su orgullosa mirada, en sus desplantes, en su cara furiosa y llena de rabia cada que le decía "Sangre-Sucia"**_

_**Ella es mi perdición, es mi tormento, es mi felicidad, mi agonía, mi libido, mi lujuria…**_

_**Malestar, aflicción, comida, bebida, religión, infierno, cielo…**_

_**Ella es todo para que yo, un estúpido hijo de asesino, pueda continuar viviendo…**_

_**Ya no quiero tenerla solo a la fuerza, quiero que corra hacia mí, que sea su luz, su fuerte, su protector, quiero ser lo que ella quiera que sea menos su enemigo.**_

_**Así que voy a atreverme a hacerlo.**_

_**Él dice que no pasará nada…**_

_**Que la tendré a mis pies…**_

_**Que al fin…**_

_**Ella va a ser completamente mía…**_

…_**Mía…**_

Gimoteó indignada, aventando el cuaderno costurado y forrado de cuero negro. Tocándose la cabeza, Blaise se acercó a abrazarla y a tranquilizarla, Pansy Parkinson podría no haber sido la gran amiga de la Heroína Hermione Granger, pero estaba aterrada, por lo que él había decidido hacerle, Ronald se le acercó levantándola firmemente de los brazos, zarandeándola.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Crees que a mí no me duele?- Le dijo con voz quebrada- ¿Crees que yo no siento nada al saber que ese hijo de puta está haciéndole no se qué a Hermione? ¿¡Lo sabes!?- La zarandeó con más fuerza.

-¡Ron, déjala! ¡Vas a lastimarla!- El ojiverde trato de quitársela de los brazos y éste no se lo permitió.

-¡No Harry! … Gracias a ese malnacido Hermione está en no sé dónde jodidos, y haciéndole no se qué…- La pelinegra simplemente seguía llorando, sin importar el entumecimiento que sintieran sus brazos.

-Entiendo… Ella también es importante para mí y tú lo sabes. Pero no voy a tolerar que trates de dañar a alguien que está haciendo lo posible por ayudarnos a encontrarlos a como dé lugar.-

Ron, la soltó haciéndola caer al piso como si de un saco de harina se tratase, el pelirrojo limpiaba furiosamente las lagrimas de impotencia causadas por el malnacido del rubio.

Ahí, en ese pedazo de cabaña de madera, dentro de la densidad del bosque y con un zapato viejo como traslador, Ronald Weasley se juro a si mismo que le haría pagar todo el sufrimiento causado a Draco Malfoy, con sangre…

oOoOoOoOo

"**¿Tenemos todo para hacer el trabajo?"**

-Ya te dije que sí maldita sea…Deja de molestarme.-

"**¡Pero qué es lo que veo! El Gran Draco Lucius Malfoy temeroso por no saber si le pasará algo a su delicada amante… Jajajaja… ¡Eres patético!"**

-Cállate ya… Deja de estar molestando ¿Qué no ves que la vas a despertar?-

Se quedó fijo mirándola acostada sobre su torso. Con los ojos rojos e hinchados y las lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas. Los labios agrietados estaban cerrados, sintiendo su cálida respiración sobre su pecho, de su esternón hacia abajo tenia tenues marcas de sangre, bajó su mano acariciándole desde la espalda hacia sus glúteos, haciéndola removerse inquieta. Le agarró fuertemente un glúteo juntándola más hacia sí mismo.

"**Debería de ser salvaje con ella, se porta tan bien que se merece que no la trate tan agresivamente"**

-Siempre te digo que lo hagas, pero eres un imbécil y no me haces caso- Dijo arropándole la espalda desnuda con la sábana.

"**Me gusta escuchar como grita… Es tan… sensual"**

-Imbécil…- Dijo al abrazarla.

Al pasar sus dedos entre sus muslos, sintió sus fluidos mezclarse con la sangre de su adorada mujer, sus pupilas dilatadas centellaron al seguir rozando la flor de Hermione, haciendo que ella se removiera inquieta, su libido creció comenzando a besarle el cuello y darle ligeros mordiscos sin dejar de acariciarle el monte Venus. Se tranquilizó al recordar cómo gritaba y le suplicaba que se detuviera y dejó sus manos sobre su vientre.

"**¿Te imaginas que esta estúpida esté preñada? Haría que abortara la muy imbécil para poder introducirme dentro hasta que no se pudiera ni sentar…"**

-He eyaculado tantas veces dentro de ella que no me molestaría en preguntar si pasará. Y si lo está en hora buena.-

"**¿Eres pendejo, o te haces? Dentro de cuarenta días no podrás cogértela solo porque a la dama le duele el trasero de haber tenido un hijo… Esa mierda es fastidiosa"**

-Ese es mi problema, si quiero cogérmela o no ese también es mi problema.-

"**Entonces si es tu problema… ¿Por qué cuando te suplica que te detengas no lo haces? ¿Acaso tu pervertida mente se excita al ver su sangre mezclarse con lo que evacuas? ¿O por oírla gritar tu nombre entre suplicas imaginas que ella lo canturrea con amor y placer? ¡jajajaja! ¿Es eso, Malfoy?"**

-…Cállate… No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas…-

Siguió acostado, disfrutando del calor que ella le proporcionaba, aunque fuera un calor arrebatado. Ella empezó a removerse intranquila, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el delicado rostro del Slytherin observándola detenidamente.

En la reacción de levantarse de golpe, simplemente se quedó tranquila, en alerta de lo que pudiese ocurrir, muerta de miedo, decidió permanecer así hasta que él hiciera lo contrario.

-Buenos días hermosa…- él depositó un beso en el hueco de su cuello. Hermione tragó saliva- ¿Descansaste? Espero que sí ya que hoy tendremos un día muy largo.-

-…- Ella no dijo nada.

-¡Oh bien!... La Señorita piensa hacerme la ley del hielo… -

-N-no… solo quiero…-

-¿Qué quieres?... ¿Estar nuevamente conmigo?- Él la fue recostando poco a poco sobre el colchón haciendo temblar a la castaña y arrancarle lágrimas. -…Shh…No llores mi amor, vamos Princesa por favor… Hoy será un día especial…- Le comenzó a besar el cuello.

-N-no quiero…- Dijo con voz quebrada-…D-Draco no…-

-Tranquila.-

Él la vio con un semblante serio y la mandíbula cuadrada, se había puesto furioso de la nada y se quito de ella. Desnudo, se apresuró a buscar en los cajones de esa opulenta habitación dejándole sobre la cama una larga y hermosa túnica blanca, con cintas de lino que le cubrirían la mayor parte de las partes íntimas de su cuerpo. Sus dilatadas pupilas seguían ahí sin dejar de mirarla, tomándola del brazo con fuerza la llevó a la enorme habitación de baño, llenó la bañera con agua y la sumergió dentro. Dejando que el agua se llevase los rastros de semen y sangre, la enjuago llevándola de vuelta a su habitación. Con brusquedad la obligo a ponerse el atuendo seleccionado por el y la arrastró a unas escaleras de piedra, lastimándole los pies en el proceso.

"**Si ella resultara a estar preñada ten por seguro que todo lo que hicimos se irá a la mierda"**

-No lo estará… Para cuando lo esté será porque ella no dejara de brincar sobre mí exigiéndome más…-

-..¿Con qu..?-

-Eso te importa una mierda Granger, cállate y camina…- rugió encolerizado.

"**Que grosero… Ella solamente quería saber"**

"_Le importará una mierda así como a ti. Cállate ya y ayúdame a continuar con el maldito ritual"_

Siguieron bajando las escaleras hasta dar con una puerta pesada de madera, el rubio pateo con fuerza dejándose ver una mazmorra improvisada. Tenía una mesa de piedra y un gran nicho de piedra el cual contenía muchas piezas afiladas. Hermione comenzó a temblar sin razón, haciendo que Draco la observara con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¿Tienes frio, preciosa? ¿O te dio miedo ver todas estas maravillas?- la tomó de las caderas por detrás mientras caminaban hacia el lugar- Con estos hermosos juguetes, seleccioné la joyería que tu antes rechazaste, pero como sé que tu amor por mi es enorme decidiste estrenarlos para mí.- Escucho su sedosa risa detrás de su oreja- Eres un encanto _Hermione_.-

Hermione le rogaba al cielo por que tuviera una salida. Una escapatoria de cualquiera de los infiernos en el cual su sangre le habría dado problemas.

-Ahora… sé una buena niña y déjame terminar a lo que hemos venido.-

Un golpe seco se escucho.

Los rizos castaños regados por el suelo…

Unos ojos grises fuera de sus orbitas…

Solamente quedaba esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>HOOOOOOLA<strong>

**1° Aun no tengo computadora**

**2° Sí pienso terminar la historia**

**3° TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO**

**4° SUGERENCIAS y MP son bienvenidos :D**

**De verdad los he extrañado mucho, quiero terminar esto en cuanto sea posible para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de mi escritura. Me esta costando como no tienen idea y aunque este chap. no fue lo bastante oscuro, me gustó para lo que se viene a continuación.**

**De verdad, se aceptan ideas y mensajes.**

**Los extraño de verdad y jamás me he olvidado de mis creaciones.**

**Gracias por estar ahí y apoyarme.**

**Besos desde México con todo mi cariño**

**Veronika BlackHeart **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**¿Review? :)**


	11. Unleash the Creature

11. Unleash the Creature

-¿Qué es lo que percibes?-

El ojiverde estaba en la parte más baja de la colina, el viento soplaba fuerte y era gélido como la brisa del invierno. Solamente observaba a la morena buscar por todo el establecido terreno que tenían frente a ellos, no sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento muy raro. Continuaron subiendo por el sendero lleno de hojas y árboles, en la esperanza de encontrar el escondite de la castaña.

Continuaron caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que el crujir de las ramas debajo de sus zapatos ella se detuvo, sacando el cuadernillo que tenía los escritos del rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Ron la miraba impaciente, tratando de descifrar que era lo que sucedía. La angustia de no llegar a ver a la castaña era tan grande que le quemaba.

-Es aquí- Suspiró.

-"Aquí"… ¿Dónde?-

-Ahí.- Señaló con su entumido dedo hacia el horizonte.

Delante de ellos, cubierto por densas estelas de neblina, había una enorme casa con los arbustos y enredaderas sobre el enorme enrejado de hierro, los arbustos y matorrales desbordaban en toda salida posible, estaba rodeado de un pequeño lago con un puerto famélicamente construido y el deteriorado edificio amenazaba con caerse, comenzaron a descender sigilosamente por el borde de una zanja agachándose en el proceso. El cielo nublado solo hacía tenebroso el lugar y el viento gélido se arrebolaba detrás de las nucas sudorosas, las mejillas y las puntas de las narices se tornaban rojas. Voltearon hacia las ventanas y vieron el suave llameo de unas velas, Pansy tomó una piedra y la lanzó, haciendo que la piedra se hiciera polvo al instante.

-Bien. Este es el plan, correremos hasta el bote que tenemos frente a nosotros, nos situaremos dentro de él hasta pasar por el campo protector. Harry, saca el libro de hechicería antigua y busca _Castorum_.-

-¿Qué haremos cuando tengamos frente a frente a … Draco?-

-Él no es Draco…-

-Quien quiera que sea, no saldrá con vida de esto. Lo voy a hacer pagar…- el pelirrojo tenía la respiración agitada. Blaise sin despegar la mirada de la ventana, sonrió ladinamente.

-…Bien… Prepárense, que esto va a explotar.-

El graznido de los cuervos sonó como aviso de las últimas palabras de Blaise, el viento silbó sobre las ramas desnudas ante la expectante espera de la estrategia.

Iba a ser el comienzo del fin…

oOoOoOoOo

"…_**Meus erit,**_

_**Et est tantum in me,**_

_**Et eritis mihi in spiritu, **_

_**Sensus,**_

_**Tu mihi domum,**_

_**Sententiae meae,**_

_**Et proditione**_

_**Mortem**_

_**Exsolvas…"**_

-…Mía serás, solo a mi pertenecerás, serás mi aliento, mis sentidos, serás mi templo, mis deseos, y en la traición con la muerte tú pagarás...-

Volvió a repetir fervientemente mientras ponía el filo de una filosa daga a quemar en la furiosa flama de las velas, tenía todo preparado, las brasas bajo el caldero llameaban descontroladas, el agua bullía insaciable, y todos los ingredientes correspondientes estaban ahí.

"**Comienza a agregar los corazones y remuévelos despacio"**

-¿Cómo fue que conseguimos los otros cuatro? No lo recuerdo…-

"**Tal vez tu no, pero nuestro maravilloso pene sí"**

Draco se rió divertido, con esa sonrisa maquiavélica adornando su rostro, tomó los órganos restantes y los echó viendo como un color rojo oscuro se mezclaba en el líquido antes vertido.

- ¿Quieres revisar como esta nuestra invitada?-

"**Será un placer"**

Mientras dejaba reposar el caldero, el rubio examinó a Hermione detalladamente, acercó sus dedos hacia los orificios nasales comprobando que aun respiraba, desvió sus dedos hacia los montes de sus pechos aun bajando por la suave piel de su mallugado vientre, deteniéndose en su zona sur.

-¿Qué necesitas de ahí?-

"**Simple… necesito que introduzcas los dedos y saques algo de su esencia"**

-¿Es un pretexto solamente para manosearla? La _lastimaste_… y eso le va a doler-

"**Jajajaja… como si **_**metérsela**_** entera la hubiese matado. No seas imbécil, déjate de sentimentalismos y métele los putos dedos dentro del coño ¡Ahora!"**

-Maldito bastardo…- Gruñó. Suavemente, introdujo los dedos medio e índice dentro de ella para sacar los restos que habían quedado dentro de ella.

Vio como se removía incomoda sujeta de las amarraderas de sus brazos y pies. Suspiró al notar que ella se volvía a quedar quieta, llevándose los rastros de fluidos al caldero y echándolos dentro.

"**Sigue repitiendo las palabras que estabas diciendo hace rato, después haremos algo divertido"**

Continuó con el proceso de la elaboración de una poción y la dejó en hervor. Volvió a calentar el filo de la daga silbando despreocupadamente. El hermoso color plateado de sus ojos comenzó a dilatarse nuevamente, se sentó en una maltrecha silla de madera aguardando…

Esperando…

Cuando ella despertara el momento iba a ser único. Quería ver esos hermosos ojos miel de nuevo, suplicándole, rogándole. Si… tal vez podrá ser un enfermo, pero su enfermedad tiene un nombre y apellido.

Hermione Granger.

oOoOoOoOo

Se dejaron bajar corriendo apresuradamente, rodaron hasta llegar al puente despedazado aventándose al bote, el hechizo protector dejó paso a revelarles la opulencia del lugar, una lujosa mansión abandonada en la mitad de un bosque maldito, iluminado con débiles y sucios quinqués de hierro forjado y vidrios amarillentos. En las orillas de los alrededores había cuatro cuerpos de doncellas putrefactos, todos y cada uno con un enorme hueco en la zona central del pecho, la impresión fue mayor, haciendo vomitar a Pansy. Remaron hasta llegar a un enorme escalón, dejándose aturdir un momento por el agua podrida del lago, su olor era insoportable, Harry con ayuda de Blaise, hicieron hacia un lado las rejas negras que protegían el lugar.

Todos los escalones estaban pegados con velas negras por todo el carísimo suelo, empuñando sus varitas, decidieron ingresar por una ventana abierta. La opulencia del lugar dejaba estupefactos a quien llegaran, pero nada más se trataban de trampas. La cara mueblería solamente era una trampa de lo que en realidad era ese lugar. Una prisión de oro para quien viviese ahí. Se quedaron viendo alrededor del gran recibidor, en donde estaba delicadamente decorado con flores marchitas y telas rasgadas, debía ser una recepción importante, frente a ellos, unas escaleras imperiales descendían hacia ellos mostrándoles que tenían un segundo piso, las enormes cortinas de terciopelo rojo seducían las enormes ventanas del lugar, todo era tan efímeramente lujoso que tenían miedo de que con solo respirar la cristalería de las lámparas se reventara, sin pensarlo más, comenzaron a caminar hacia los enormes escalones rápidamente.

-¿Y ahora donde nos movemos?-

-Primero, tenemos que…-

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué sorpresa más agradable!…-

Aterrorizados, voltearon a ver de quien salían esas palabras.

Y frente a ellos, estaba _él_.

Su rostro desfigurado en una macabra sonrisa, con los ojos dilatados y su cuerpo pálido como un muerto. Tenía una fina camisa de época victoriana, manchada de sangre seca y restos de carne adherida en ella, el sudor que emanaba se le pegaba viscoso y daba un aspecto espantoso.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos muy lentamente, casi devorando todas sus expresiones, Blaise tragó pesadamente mirándolo sorprendido, impactado por el cambio.

-Draco… ¿Dónde-

-No,no,no… Ya no más _Draco_. Él está perdido, se fue.- Comenzó a reírse- Desapareció.-Sus risas se transformaron en carcajadas, helándoles la piel.- O…- se detuvo frenéticamente- ¿Tal vez si lo soy?- Sonrió

-Draco… Porfavor…- Suplicó la pelinegra. El volteó la cara dándole su más radiante sonrisa.

-Hermosa Pansy… mi fiel compañera de _nuevos descubrimientos_. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Por favor…- Sollozó- Dime donde la tienes.-

-¡NO!- Gritó colérico resaltando las venas de su cuello y sienes, rojo de furia- ¡ELLA ES MÍA! ¡Y NO VENDRAN A QUITARMELA!-

El terror y la tensión en ese momento era tangible, Harry y Ron comenzaron a retroceder sigilosamente, para emprender la carrera hacia los escalones. Mientras Blaise y Pansy estaban mirándolo con cautela, en cuestión de minutos, todo comenzó.

-¡Ahora Harry! ¡CORRAN!-

Salieron corriendo hacia los escalones, mientras Blaise lanzaba un _Incarcerous_. Harry y Ron corrieron hasta dar con una puerta, Pansy y Blaise venían detrás de ellos, sabían que las cuerdas no iban a durar, mientras corrían, vislumbraron una puerta de madera, y escuchando un grito desgarrador, patearon la puerta rompiendo una de las bisagras, bajando por los peldaños irregulares de piedra. Sofocados por la sensación del frio aire llenándoles los pulmones, los pies congelados y el pegajoso sudor deslizárseles por la espalda no fue nada comparado con lo que venía a continuación.

Delante de ellos estaba la castaña acostada, con las piernas bañadas en sangre, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y las lágrimas frescas surcaban sus mejillas, atada cada extremidad en unos herrajes, exhausta, derrumbada. Se acercaron hacia ella liberándola.

-Hermione…- Ron se acercó a ella apresurado- Mi amor...Pero…-sollozó al verla así, tragándose el fuerte nudo de la garganta- Tranquila… Tranquila, te sacaremos de aquí…solo-

-**…No…- **La gutural voz hizo voltear a los presentes.- **Hermione es mía…Y nunca será tuya de nuevo…-**

…**NUNCA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

oOo_oOo

"_La Guerra se ha declarado_

_Ambos adversarios se enfrentarán cara a cara_

_La Dulce Princesa está rota_

_No tiene sus alas_

_Se las han arrancado_

_¿Cuándo va a volver a volar?_

_Dulce Princesa…"_

_._

_Muy pronto… Te liberarás…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que escribo tan lento como un caracol, pero de verdad no tengo tiempo y aprovecho el que tengo (EN EL TRABAJO, QUE NO DEBERIA SI SE ENTERAN ME CORREN X) ) pero me va gustando como va quedando y así los tengo picaditos C;<strong>

**Bueno criaturas hermosas, esta mortifaga se va. Tiene que ganar dinero muggle porque su minita de galeons se ha acabado.**

**Nos vemos!**

**VBlackheart ;***


	12. Nigrum

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING, editorial Salamandra de Oceano y a la empresa Warner Brothers.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar_

_._

En la fría piedra, temblaba como una hoja, pálida y llorosa.

Verlo ahí, con los nudillos blancos de la presión ejercida, su cabello rojo e intenso como una llama.

Se sentía aliviada. Él había arriesgado su pellejo para llegar a su jaula, desencadenarla y dejarla libre, mientras que su captor tenía la cara desfigurada, sus ojos grises estaban completamente negros, su piel más pálida y su mortífero poder se podía oler a kilómetros, no le sacaba la vista de encima, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada.

-**Es mejor que te apartes de ella… No es tuya.**-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Gritó Ronald, desfigurado en rabia. Estaba completamente mallugada y herida- ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡Mira lo que le has hecho!-

La diabólica carcajada soltada por el rubio le heló la sangre, caminó hasta posarse frente a un pequeño cubo de piedra, como si nada hubiese pasado. Retiró uno de sus hermosos mechones platinados que cubrían su rostro con sutil parsimonia, absorbiendo todos y cada uno de los gestos de sus acompañantes. Los débiles rayos de luz coladas por las mugrientas ventanas solo hacían atenuar el ambiente, mientras que las flamas de las velas negras danzaban graciosamente, dando un aspecto más tétrico y hostil.

-**Tal vez… Inconscientemente se lo merecía** – Hundió los hombros volviéndose a reír descontroladamente - **Era muy desobediente, así que decidí castigarla por su fiero comportamiento**.- Le sonrió.

-¡Eres un maldito!-

Al gritar, Draco jaló el cuerpo de la castaña hacia sí mismo rodeándole la cintura con su brazo izquierdo pegándola hacia su pecho, mientras que con la mano derecha empuñaba la daga con la hoja al rojo vivo logrando que la cansada Hermione soltara un grito aterrorizada.

-**¿Por qué? Solo porque reclame lo que es mío no soy un maldito, deberías saber eso Weasley.**- Sonrió nuevamente mostrándole su perfecta dentadura- **Además, esta hermosa **_**gatita**_** me ha hecho gozar como nunca. Solamente imaginalo…**- Se carcajeó tocando uno de los pechos de Hermione con la mano del brazo que la sujetaba, mientras que ellalloraba con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza. Al ver que Ronald iba furiosamente hacia él la jaló del pelo hasta poner el incandescente filo muy cerca del cuello de la chica, deteniendo al pelirrojo.

-**Un paso más y la deformo.**- El semblante de Draco paso de abrumadoramente feliz a uno peligroso, cuadró la mandíbula y su desorbitada mirada estaba dirigida para él.

Harry, Blaise y Pansy se quedaron estáticos. La pelinegra avanzó despacio, alzando las manos mirándolo.

-Draco…-

El aludido seguía mirando al pelirrojo, Temblando en el proceso sabiendo que podía estar aparentemente acorralado.

-…_Gemini…-_

En ese momento, el volteó girándose con todo y la castaña sin dejar de situar la daga sobre su cuello.

-**¿Quién carajo te lo ha dicho?...**- Ella avanzó lentamente hacia él, con las manos todavía en señal de rendición-**…Hace siglos que no me llaman así…**-

-Tu verdadero nombre es _Castorum_…- El aludido sonrió- Eres la otra parte de los más oscuros deseos de las personas de tu casa. No eres más que un parasito alimentado de los bajos instintos de un ser humano atormentado.-

-**No puedo negar que Draco tiene buenos gustos. Pero esta perra aquí a mi lado me pertenece…**- Hermione tembló, haciendo que el la mirara-**… Vamos **_**mi cielo**_** ¿No tendrás miedo ahora o sí?**-

-…D-déjame ir…- Le imploró bañada en llanto.

-**Cállate Hermione, no sabes lo que dices **_**amor**_- Su repentino cambio fue de terror extremo y la volteó dentro de su abrazo y fuertemente la apretó contra el, comenzando a hablar tartamudeando-**…T-tú no me puedes dejar, tu… yo por ti he hecho muchas cosas…**- La tomó del rostro con fuerza-**…t-tu me perteneces, eres mía, no me puedes dejar… N-no… No puedes… tu no…**- Repitiéndolo comenzó a acariciarle la cara demencialmente frenético.

Repentinamente, se tranquilizó.

La soltó aventándola en el suelo caminando hacia la pared de enfrente de la habitación, con los ojos totalmente desorbitados, quedándose parado moviendo los ojos de un lado a lado como un maldito psicótico y temblando, resbalándole su sudor frío pegándose en su frente y nuca, simplemente hablando con el mismo, pasó sus manos varias veces por su cabello, apretándose el cráneo.

Blaise y Harry aprovecharon ese momento para jalar a la castaña. Ronald situó a Hermione sobre su hombro lanzándose escaleras arriba corriendo rápidamente seguidos de Harry y Pansy. Al llegar a la segunda planta de la enorme casa, una densa neblina negra se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, materializándose en el joven rubio. Fue cuestión de segundos, el inexpresivo rubio estiró el brazo y aventó la llameante daga con fuerza, incrustándose en el pecho del moreno.

-¡Blaise! ¡NO! ¡ERES UN MALDITO!-

-**LES DIJE QUE ELLA ES MIA… ¡NO SE LA LLEVARAN!**-

El Slytherin cayó de bruces al suelo, regurgitando sangre y tomando la empuñadura. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca y el hierro quemaba la carne, Pansy trató de agarrarlo pero el cuerpo de su compañero simplemente tosió desesperado y exhaló… Su vida había sido arrebatada. La malévola sonrisa del rubio se hizo presente helándoles la sangre, Hermione lloraba desesperada al ver el cuerpo tirado y bañado en sangre, Harry tragó espeso y corrieron hasta un enorme ventanal situada en el extremo izquierdo de la segunda planta, Draco corrió detrás de ellos frenéticamente, trastabillando con el cuerpo sin vida de Blaise Zabini, gritando como un poseso.

-¡NO! ¡ELLA ES MÍA! ¡VAN A MORIR!-

-¡Harry la ventana! ¡La ventana!- Le dijo la morena sin dejar de correr.

El ojiverde siguió corriendo, lanzando un _Bombarda_ hacia la cristalería, se aventaron amortiguándose en enormes matorrales, piedras y restos de vidrio, se levantaron a toda prisa, con los pies entumecidos, y las manos rasposas de pequeñas heridas, sin tiempo de pensar en nada, se aventaron en un pedazo malformado de tierra y musgo, los alaridos furiosos de Draco se escuchaban desde la destrozada ventana.

-¡ ¿Dónde está malditos?!... ¡Ella es mía!... ¡Hermione Granger es mía!... ¡ ¿ESCUCHASTE MALDITO WEASLEY?!... ¡MÍA!-

Rodeando la maltrecha forma de la casa, llegaron hacia el viejo bote y subieron, remando con rapidez hacia el otro extremo. El viento soplaba frio y fuerte, erizándoles la piel.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo…

…Y de la Muerte también…

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Te la han quitado…

Esos malditos traidores a quien llamaste amigos te la han arrebatado.

¿Qué harás ahora?

El cuerpo de tu mejor amigo esta ahora sin vida bañando las hermosas escaleras de mármol con su sangre roja. _Sangre Pura _por cierto, tienes la mente en blanco, solamente quieres regresar hacia dónde va ella, pero ahora reflexionas…

Ella es la _maldita traidora_

Ella fue la que te rechazó, la que te retó e inclusive te golpeo. Y tú la dominaste, te hundiste en donde nadie más pudo haber llegado, la marcaste como tuya. La sangre de tus manos no es nada comparado con lo que por ella estuviste dispuesto a hacer, por ella tú mataste familias, mataste amigas, amantes, novias, esposas, hijas…

Le regalaste joyas, vestidos, lugares, tu cuerpo… e inclusive le dijiste que la amabas…

Y ahora ahí parado vez como se la llevan, el cuerpo te tiembla de coraje, la bilis en tu interior está a punto de derramarse, el amargo sabor de que sabes que ella jamás volverá a ti te corroe, te enfurece e inclusive te lastima.

Lloras por el daño causado, gritas por lo que le hiciste sufrir y sabes que eso jamás te lo perdonara por el resto de tu miserable vida. El viento sopla sobre tu rostro e inhalas, dejas que el helado viento queme tus orificios nasales, y el frio aire llene tus pulmones, abres tus hermosos ojos grises y miras entre las grises nubes que los pálidos rayos del sol están disminuyendo, y sonríes…

…Vas a aprovechar las sombras para rescatar a tu doncella…

Cierras los ojos y materializas tu cuerpo en la orilla del lago, las desnudas ramas son mecidas por el inquieto viento y comienzas a andar. Las hojas crujen bajo tus botas, te importa una mierda el frio escaldando tu piel. El vaho de tu aliento agitado es todo lo que sale de ti, mientras que tus ojos grises devoran el panorama frente a ti, y comienzas a temer. No ves ningún rastro de esos estúpidos, es ahí cuando comienzas a hacer más rápido tu caminar, evaluando cada hoja, cada rama e inclusive cada árbol frente a ti, y gruñes.

Tu andar sigue siendo rápido pero llega el momento en que la desesperación hace meya en ti y te sueltas a correr, la agitación en tu cuerpo no es más que las ansias de encontrar a esa maldita, a Granger, a esa preciosa mujer que sabes que te trae loco, que amas, y a quien le hiciste mucho daño. Tu cacería se hace más divertida cuando miras al suelo y ves unas gotitas de sangre pringadas sobre unas hojas de helecho y sabes que estás tomando el camino correcto. Lo único que causa molestia en ti es que el bosque maldito colinda con el bosque del Castillo, y apuras tu paso.

Corres más rápido, llegando a una zanja, y los ves.

Quieren intentar subir el otro extremo de la zanja y sabes que si lo logran será tu perdición. Será tu maldito infierno y gritas de furia. Corres camino abajo con todas tus fuerzas, ahora escalando la maldita zanja de mierda, ves al pelirrojo manejar el cuerpo de _tu_ castaña y te encolerizas.

Ellos te miran aterrados, lo único que quieren es arrebatártela de los brazos y eso no lo vas a permitir, ella es tuya…

Tuya…

Solamente tuya…

Y no dejaras que se la lleven de tu lado…

Jamás…

.

.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

.

.

Están a medio camino cuando escucharon el desgarrador grito de Draco, observándolos al otro lado, corriendo furiosamente. Harry gruñó y toma el brazo que Ronald le ofrecía para poder subir, Pansy pegó sus brazos sobre el borde de la zanja, elevando una pierna e impulsándose con la rodilla, logro escalar mientras corrían nuevamente camino abajo. En la espalda de Ronald, Hermione se encontraba semi sujeta, sin poder articular palabra presa del dolor físico. Sortearon los arboles y siguieron corriendo, con Draco pisándoles los talones, todo fue tan rápido, hasta que un enorme bólido negro impactó a Pansy haciéndola volar por los aires. Ese bólido comenzó a materializarse transformándose en el rubio caminando firmemente hacia el cuerpo de la pelinegra, levantándola mientras la tomaba del cuello haciéndola jadear.

- Fuiste tú…-

-¿Q-qu…?-

-¡Fuiste tú!- la pálida mano del trastornado rubio se cerró aun mas alrededor de su garganta- ¡Tú descubriste mi secreto! ¡Tú les dijiste qué le pasó a Hermione!-

-…N-no…Dra…co…-

-¡RRRHAAAAHHGGGGHHH!-

El rubio la aventó, haciendo toser a Pansy mientras inhalaba con desesperación, la tomó de los cabellos mientras ella manoteaba. Harry se aproximo a ayudarla y salió repelido hacia atrás.

-Draco…- la rasposa voz de Pansy lo hizo voltear a verla-… No permitas que _él_te controle… Le has hecho daño a Hermione…-

-_Él_ prometió que ella sería mía… Y lo está cumpliendo…-

-¡Él solamente necesita tu cuerpo! … y no dejaré que le siga haciendo más daño.- Se puso de pie poco a poco, encarándolo.

-Entonces… ¡Dejaras de estorbar en mi camino!-

-¡Draco!... –

_**¡AVADA KEDAVRA!**_

_**.**_

…_Y todo se tiñó de negro…_

…_Oscuridad…_

…_Paz…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**NIGRUM**_

_**.**_

…_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos progresando...<strong>

**Poquito a poquito. Lo se. Solamente ando subiendo pero me esta gustando como va quedando.**

**Los voy picando poquito a poco. Ando preparandome para el gran final, tal vez unos dos capitulos mas C:**

**Denme chance, **

**espero les haya gustado C:**

**¡Gracias!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**¿Review?**


End file.
